Scattered Memories, Yours and Mine
by LastSunset
Summary: A Sequel. Final Chapter Posted. Rikku finds a way to travel back in time to Zanarkand, so she can give her wonderful news to her lost love, Tidus. But when she does, things have gone terribly wrong...Tikku, with a little Rippal.
1. Soul Energy

HELLO!!! My precious tikku fans! I'm back and kicking with the sequel, Scattered Memories, Yours and Mine. I'm sorry i didn't posted this chapter sooner, because i'm trying to concentrate on school, but apparently i'm doing worse than not going online. and so i realized that the only way to make me better in school, is to update my story. In this case, the start of my sequel to 'Memories Are Nice, But They're More Then That'.

Also, the title. I just want to say this now, but my last story, the Memories, the title was said by Rikku...get it. Can you guess who is saying this title?...i'll save you the trouble. "Scattered Memories, Yours and Mine" are Tidus's words. And guessing by the title, you can guess what might happen in the story, huh? If you do, there's still more to it then what the title says. So read what happens!!

One more thing, if you've read the 1st one, then you should know Rikku's position. And of course, this is going to be a Tikku story. But Tidus isn't around, right? So if you're a rippal fan, you won't mind this story. If you're a rippal hater, don't worry, it's just fluff. Down to the core, this IS a tikku story. There will be other pairings as well. but i won't tell!

Another thing that's gonna be different...I made Paine and Lulu relatives. Mainly cuz they have the same eye color, but i couldn't think of a way to make Paine appear. So there...

If you've played FFX and FFX-2, you'll probably wondering why i didn't post this story in FFX-2 category. Well 1, FFX-2 was Yuna's story. And this story isn't a Yuna POV, it's now Rikku's POV, so this is Rikku's story. 2, it hasn't been 2 years since FFX, or in my case, it hasn't been 2 years since my story. Only 2 months has past in the story, ok. So there isn't Gullwings, or New Yevon, or Youth League YET... But don't worry, fans of Paine, Baralai, Gippal, Brother, Buddy, mostly all the characters you met in FFX-2 will be here in this story. So don't fret!

For now, enjoy the first chapter.

Disclaimer: Throughout this entire story, I do not own the Final Fantasy characters or their settings.

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Rikku, hurry up!" Paine yelled from outside my door. I was in one of Luca's fancy hotel rooms, getting dressed.

"Just a minute! Wait for me outside." I called back to her. I heard Paine's footsteps walk away as I zipped up my jacket to hind my belly, and took one last look at myself in the mirror before I headed out the door.

It's been two months and three weeks since Sin was defeated. The parties are starting to die down, but people are still excited and happy about The New Spira. Yuna is especially the busiest one, attending ceremonies for awards, coming to "important" parties with high officers, and just making a public view for Spira. I haven't seen her in nearly a month, but I don't mind. Rumor has it that she's always near a handsome man in white blond hair and heavily tanned name Baralai. It's nice that Yuna is admired by everyone, and she's with someone she loves...

And me...?

"There you are. You're such a slowpoke." Paine said, walking up towards me.

"Sorry...I was thinking of something." I explained, which was actually true.

"Well, come on. The sooner we go to the doctor, the sooner I can get to my ship." She said, and turned around. I smiled and followed her through the popular city.

It's true. I'm going to the doctor, and Paine, who is Lulu's niece, is accompanying me to a gynecologist. I'm sort of scared as to what information the doctor will say, but in a way I'm excited too. There could be a chance that I'm pregnant!

And the father of the child? ...well...

It wasn't long until we found the tall, white building where we were suppose to go. Lulu was the one who gave us the address and told Paine to come with me. I took a deep breath, and Paine's comforting hand landed on my shoulder.

"Let's get going." She said. I nodded my head.

"I'm ready." I said. We walked inside, and the place was very clean with a few nurses, doctors, and patients walking around to get to their destination.

"It doesn't look that bad, Rikku. I don't see why you're so scared of coming here-"

Immediately to my right, the huge double-doors burst open and people moved out of the way. A team of emergency doctors and nurses was rolling a bed with a woman on it. Her belly was really round, and she was constantly breathing in and out very fast. Several trails of blood ran from the top of her head, and down to her face.

"Hurry! Get her to the ER." Shouted one of the doctors. A nurse ran by.

"Is she in labor? What trimester is she in?" She asked. The woman screamed in pain and cried.

"Her second. Close to her third. Her child might be-" The team disappeared behind another pair of double doors labeled, 'Emergency Room.' I was white to the face.

"Well...uh..." Paine said, after the commotion. She clears her throat and pushes me behind my back. "Let's get going!" I tried to stop her by digging my heels to the hard floor.

"No!! It's torture!!" I yelled. People were now staring at us, but Paine was incredibly strong and managed to shove me into the elevator. She pushed the button to go up, and I moaned.

"Calm down, Rikku." She said, sounding irritated like she always is. "It's best you get this over with, you know."

"Yeah, I guess so..." I mumbled. Paine always gets to the point, which is so cool.

Soon, the elevator doors opened and we walked down the empty hallway. The doors were labeled with the room number and the doctor's name. Paine was looking at each door until we found the right one...

Room 532

Dr. Musika

Paine opened the door and we walked in as I held my breath. The room was comforting. The walls were painted in a calming blue and gold. The seats circled around the small lobby and there was a magazine stand in the corner. Up front was the counter where someone sat behind with glasses and writing on papers, and next to the counter was another door that probably leads to the doctor's office. I walked over to the secretary as Paine sat down and grabs a magazine.

"Hi," I said softly. She looked up and smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"I have an appointment with Dr. Musika at five." I explained. She wheeled away in her chair and opened a file cabinet. She came back, still in her chair, and opened the folder that had my name. I watched her organize a few papers and then nodded her head.

"Yes. Dr. Musika will see you shortly, please take a seat and she'll call you." She said, and I did.

I sat down next to Paine and looked around the room more. There were two other women in the room with us. One of them looked a few years older than me, but her belly was round and yet she was smiling while she was reading her magazine. The other lady was much older, possible in her late twenties, but she too had a certain glow around her.

I sat there, fiddling with my fingers waiting for my name to be called. Then the door opened and Dr. Musika stepped out with another patient.

"And I'll see you in two weeks." She said happily. The patient smiled, her hand over her belly and walked out the door. My mouth hanged. Dr.Musika was Lanka, the lady I've met two months ago in Besaid Island!

"Rikku?" She said. I got up and followed Lanka to her office.

"You're Dr.Musika?" I asked, once I sat down on the table. Lanka sat on her wheel chair and started typing something on the computer.

"Yes." Then, after a few keystrokes on her computer, she turned her wheel chair to face me. "It's good to see you again, Rikku. It's been so long."

"Yes, it has." I couldn't help but smile.

"How's the toxin?" She asked.

"Everything's fine. You know, now that Sin is gone, the toxin has no effect." I said. She nodded her head.

"True, true." She looked into my eyes, still smiling. "But that's not why you're here, huh?"

I felt like a kid. "No." I mumbled.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?" She asked, professional.

"No, I haven't." I said, feeling foolish that I didn't. She reached into her drawer and pulled out a box.

"The bathrooms down the hall." She said, returning back to her computer. My face turned red as I grabbed the box and walked into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, I came out blushing so hard, I knew that my face was melting. Lanka looked up at me and smiled.

"Well?" She said. I bit my lip and mumbled.

"It's positive." I said. Lanka nodded her head.

"Congratulations. Now, we can get started." She said, as I sat down on the table. I watched her grab one of those popsicle sticks and said 'Ah' to me. While she doing my check up, I asked.

"Lanka, when did you decide to be a doctor? And so soon?" I saw Lanka smile.

"Actually, when I was in Besaid, I was already a resident doctor."

"Oh! I didn't know. I mean, I thought you worked at that item shop."

"Well, yeah I did. But I was also the doctor at the Island, besides Yuna being the summoner. But when you washed up on the shore, I was running low on medicine. That's why I didn't do much when you were having you're toxin seizure."

"Oh, but you did enough! Honestly."

"I did my best..." She was looking into my ear before she slowly pulled away and looked at me. "I just remembered...whatever happened to that man you were with."

I blushed.

"Ummm..."

"You know, when you were having your seizure, he was really worried about you. He sat next to you and holding your hand when you were out of control...He really did cared about you." She said, with such a motherly like voice. Suddenly, I burst into tears.

"Really?" I whispered, trying to wipe the tears away. Lanka pulled out a handkerchief for me, and she sat down in her chair.

"Rikku...I only guessing, but is he the father of your child?" She asked. I choked.

"Y-yes." I heard her sighed.

"Rikku, I know it's none of my business, but exactly how old are you?"

"I-I'm sixteen now...but I'm t-turning seventeen real soon." I said, trying to convince her that I wasn't young.

"How soon?" She asked. I stumbled.

"Ummm...about another eight months from now." I said. I excepted her to shake her in disbelief, but instead she nodded her in understanding.

"Well, I'm sure he loves you. And he'll be happy to hear the news." She said, but I cried even harder.

I know Tidus would love to know he'll have a son. If only he was here so I can tell him...

* * *

"So what did she say?" Paine asked. The sun was setting that it looks like it was sinking into the ocean. Paine and I were walking along the harbor until we reached Dock 2, where her ship was tied. 

"Lanka said to come back after two weeks, since I've passed the first trimester."

"Well, what do you plan to do now?" We walked on the ramp and onto the deck.

Paine's ship is small, but very fast. Lulu mentioned that she works as a ship merchant and delivery. Paine works solo, but she does have a young partner name Shinra, who is Al Bhed and is only a kid. Shinra, however, is a total genius since he's navigating.

"I'm not sure." I said, crossing my arms and thinking.

"Have you told any of your family?" She asked curiously, but I went berserk.

"NO! Never! Pops will kill me! And my brother will say I'm lying, and..." I stopped and looked down. Paine tilted her head, trying to see my face.

"There's someone else you don't want to tell...huh?" She said.

"How did you-"

"It's written all over your face. So who is it you don't want them to know?" She asked. I bit my lip.

"Uh...an old friend...er, I mean, someone I've known for a long time. And...uh..."

"It's a he, right?" She said.

Paine is a genius too.

"Well!...It's just...I don't know what to say to him." I started whining. Paine sighed.

"Who is he?"

"I'm not gonna tell!"

"It's Gippal, right?" She said, raising her eyebrow. I gasped.

"You know him?!"

"Gippal was the one who got me this job." She walked over to the other side of the boat and leaned on the railing, facing me. "At first, I was working for him. But then, he went to Djose Temple to be part of the new Machina Faction. So I continued the merchant business. He gave me a ship, too." I saw a smirk grew on her face, "But I totally trashed it and got this one on my own."

"Wow." I whispered, forgetting my frustration earlier. "You and Gippal must be close." Paine laughed.

"Are you kidding me?! The guy is a total idiot. I was doing most of the work while he goes off and mess things up. And I thought he was an 'expert' in engineering." She said. I laughed with her.

"Yeah. He has a big ego." I smiled to myself.

"You seem to know him well. And you're not going to tell him you're expecting?" She said in a serious tone. I was quiet for a long time.

Why am I scared of facing Gippal? I haven't seen him in two months. Maybe it was the fact that my father wanted Gippal as my future husband, but Gippal didn't wanted to marry. I was pleased, because at the time, Tidus was there. Maybe I thought I would marry Tidus. And now that my love isn't here anymore...what will Gippal do?

Suddenly, the door opened and Shinra came running out.

"Hey! I've picked up a signal on the radar. About 10 meters away from here, and it looks like it has powerful Soul Energy coming from it" He said, excited.

"Soul Energy?" I asked Paine, as we followed Shinra down to the deck below.

"Pyreflies. You know, while you were all cozy in Besaid Island, weird things has been happening."

"Like?" I said, feeling irritated.

"Something is wrong with the Farplane. For some reason, pyreflies are flowing out of it. And those pyreflies either form new stronger fiends, or they absorb into objects."

"What kind of objects?"

"Anything. Which is why we call them Soul Energy when we find them in an item." We walked into a small room with several blurry screens or some that were beeping. Shinra jumped onto his chair and started typing on his computer. Paine was right next to him, staring at a very complicated screen with codes zooming by.

"What does it mean for something to have a lot of Soul Energy?" I asked, being curious.

"Nobody knows, really. I mean, we're dealing with the souls of the dead here. Even when Sin was around, people don't understand the powers of the Farplane." Paine looked at me with her red eyes, "Pyreflies are spilling out because the summoners don't need them, anymore. I guess it's overflowing"

"The Guados are getting worried about this business." Shinra spoke, still making keystrokes. "They're giving rewards for anyone who finds Souls Energy. It's a new hunt these days."

"Soul hunting?" I said. "That's like...hunting that's already dead!" I shivered.

"It's disrespect to the dead, yes." Paine said, "But Shinra and I aren't giving Souls Energies to the Guados."

"Why not?"

"Shinra always says he's a genius-"

"Which I am!" He blurted.

"But I think his theory is ridiculous."

"What is?" I asked. Shinra stopped typing, turned around and looked at me. Paine took over the computer.

"My assumption is that if we find enough Soul Energy, we can program a time link in Spira." He said. I felt cold when he spoke, as if something unspoken shouldn't have been said.

"You mean...traveling in time? Like into the future?" I whispered.

"Not to the future..." He turned to face the computer, "To the past."

"How far into the past?" I asked, but I felt I knew the answer.

"A thousand years."

"Got it!" Paine yelled, making me jump. We all looked closely to the screen and saw the radar bleeping. A bright, green light appeared whenever the line passes it. "Shinra, how deep is it?"

"About 15 meters deep. It's not that bad." He said, looking at the number chart on another screen.

"Come on, Rikku." She said, and I followed her on deck.

"Are you going to dive?" I asked. Paine, who was already putting on her swimming gear, stopped and looked at me.

"Uh...no duh, Rikku!" She said, sarcastically. I pouted. I watched her jumped over the railing and dive into the dark water. The door opened and Shinra walked towards me.

"I hope this item is jammed pack with souls." He said, excited. I shivered again, and looked down at him.

"Shinra?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"When you said...a thousand years...isn't that when-"

"Zanarkand was still at large. Yes."

"Are you saying the souls of the dead can bring you to Zanarkand?!"

"Well, it's like this." He pulled out a small sphere, and it projection an image of a city. "This is data collected from one soul. As you can see, it can only show us the image of what it looks like."

I leaned in closer and saw how accurate the image was. It looked like a real nighttime city, where the buildings were tall, and Water Skywalk Ways flowed between buildings. Just as I remembered it...

"That means...the soul remembers it?" I asked. Even though he was wearing a helmet, I could tell he was smirking when he spoke.

"Rikku, just because they're dead, doesn't mean they lose their memories when they were alive." He said. My mouth was slightly open, and my heart was racing. Shinra tilted his head like a puppy, "My theory? If we collect enough souls, enough memories, we can travel to Zanarkand."

"But...why?!" I asked. My heart was still pounding.

"Oh, come on, Rikku. You and I are both Al Bhed. We dream a city like this. A city of machina! Seeing Zanarkand first hand? That's all of the Al Bhed's dream!" He said.

I sighed and leaned on the railing, looking down at the dark water. It's true. My father was obsessed of finding a way to travel in time to Zanarkand, and he did. He found the ancient portal, and it sucked me and my mother to Zanarkand. But the result...my mother died, and I was stuck in Zanarkand for a year until I found the portal again. The same gateway my father found a thousand years in the future, and I used it to take me home. All and all, Zanarkand was a beautiful city, but I had the worst time there...

Except when I first met him.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. That sad memory always comes back to me, and it makes my heart ache...

"Hey, she's coming." Shinra said, looking down at the water. Sure enough, Paine was swimming towards the surface, and something small was clutched in her hand. She splashes to the surface, and climb back onto deck.

"I got it." She said, holding it out for us to see. I, literally, gasped loudly.

"What's wrong, Rikku?" Both Paine and Shinra said. There, in the palm of Paine's hand, was a piece of jewelry I know too well.

It was Tidus's necklace.

* * *

OMG!! My cliffhangers are back! 

ok...if you've read my first story, then you've probably remember I mentioned Tidus's necklace at times, but then it never shows up again...I didn't forgot about it, ok!! And don't start think, "If Tidus's necklace is still whole...then where is the rest of Tidus's clothes?"

...I don't know! OKAY!!! Don't be sick like that! I just choose the necklace because I want to, ok!! I'm the author, shut up! and...

Please Review! (smiles) (one more thing, if i made a grammer error, tell me!)


	2. Half A Soul

Alright...second chapter...

* * *

Chapter 2 

"Give me that!" I said, grabbing the necklace away from Paine.

I turned away from Paine and Shinra, and looked down at the old Zanarkand symbol as my thumb wiped over it. I held my breath for so long, and my heart was racing like crazy. Without a doubt, this is Tidus's necklace, and then I started to cry loudly. I dropped down to my knees and held the necklace close to my heart. I felt Paine and Shinra's eyes staring at my back, but I also felt something coming from the necklace.

I felt my heartbeat, but I also felt the necklace giving of a different beat...as if it was alive.

"Whoa," I whispered. I squeezed the necklace, and then I felt the faint heartbeat again. "It's alive?!"

"Of course it is. The soul is inside it." Shinra explained. I stood up and stared at him.

"Do you know who's soul it is?!" I yelled. Shinra jumped back.

"Calm down, Rikku." He said, and I relaxed my shoulders.

"I'm sorry...it's just..."

"You know this necklace?" Paine asked, looked down at the chain. I nodded my head.

"It...it belonged to him." I whispered. Paine walked closer.

"Who?" She asked. I raised the necklace close to my lips, just barely touching it.

"It belonged to Tidus." I said, giving it a light kiss. I felt a small vibe from it, as if the Zanarkand symbol responded. I opened my eyes and looked down at it.

"Maybe the soul is that guy...Tidus." Shinra suggested.

That was what I was thinking...

"You really think so?!" I said, anxiously. "Do you think a part of Tidus's soul is in here?!"

"It's possible. Then again, it could be some other soul. Let's take it to my lab." He said. Paine crossed her arms.

"But we just came from Djose before we went to meet Rikku in Luca." Paine said, irritated.

"Set course to Djose Temple." Shinra said, as if he didn't heard her. He ran towards the door.

"Hey! I'm the captain here!" Paine yelled after Shinra, but he was already gone and started the engine.

"Wait," I spoke. "Are we going to Djose...for real?"

"Looks like it, yeah." Paine said, walking over to the railing and leaned on it. I started to hop from one foot to the another. My nervous dance.

"But! But, but, but, but-" I whined. Paine turned around and smirked.

"You don't want to face Gippal?" She asked. I hopped even faster.

"Well...I-"

"Oh, that reminds me. Gippal said that Cid and your brother are going to stop by at Djose. I think they'll be there now."

"What?! No!" I yelled.

"Well, we can always not go-"

"Yes!" I interrupted her. She continued.

"But then we won't be able to get to Shinra's lab, and we can't find out who that soul is." She said, making an even more evil smile. I stopping hopping and glared at her.

"Oh! You're so evil, Paine." I mumbled and pouted.

"So which is it, Rikku? Go to Djose, face three men you didn't want to face, but get to know if your precious Tidus is in that necklace. Or we don't go, you'll keep running from your fears and you'll never find about the soul mystery." She said.

I bit my lip. She's always a good persuader, which is also why she's in the merchant business.

"Fine," I grunted. "We'll go to Djose."

* * *

"I can't!" I screamed, holding on to the door frame of my cabin for dear life. Both Paine and Shinra were trying to pry me off. 

"You'll have to face them sooner or later, Rikku!" Paine said, pushing my back.

"I don't know what to say to them!" I yelled back.

"Just make it simple." Shinra said, pulling my arms, causing me to lose my grip.

"Like what?!" I said, frustrated. Shinra mimicked my voice.

"Hey, Pops. Guess what? I got knocked up, now you're a granddaddy." He said. I was shocked. A kid at his age had such a flaw mouth!

"Shinra!! I can't say that!" I said.

"You've got no other choice, Rikku." Paine said. She gave one final shove, and I flew forwards. I sat down, crossed my legs and my arms like a child.

"No! I'm staying right here. You can take the necklace and find out the soul without me." I said, stubbornly.

"That's it. Shinra, grab her arm." Paine ordered, and she grabbed my other arm.

Together, Paine and Shinra dragged my down the hall and up the stairs to the deck. I tried my best to shake them off, but when we got to the stairs. I was tired and my butt hit every step.

"Okay! Okay!...I give up." I said, standing on the deck.

We were at a harbor on Mushroom Rock Road. There were other Al Bheds ships nearby since they were part of the new Machina Faction. It never occur to me how the Al Bhed took over the Djose Temple until now. After I calmed down, and as we walked down the path toward the temple, I asked Shinra.

"How did we get the temple from the priest so soon?"

"We were lucky, I guess." He said. "Since it is, after all, the temple of lightening, It's the perfect place for machina to rejuvenate energy. One day, we found it abandon, so we took it."

"And no priests ever came to take it back?"

"Nope. Sin's gone. Summoners don't go there anymore, so the priests aren't needed."

We reached the two pathways, and we took the right, leading to Djose Temple. My heart started beating fast as we got closer and closer. When the temple came to view, there were Al Bheds everywhere outside and walking inside the temple. Some were in groups, working on a large piece of machina, and there was a line outside the old item shop. But what immediately caught my attention, and made my heart beat faster, was Gippal.

"There he is." Paine mumbled in my ear, which didn't help. "Oh, look who else is here."

I saw my father and my brother walked out the temple and joined Gippal in a deep conversation. I felt faint...

"Rikku?" Paine's distant voice said.

"Rikku? Are you ok?" Said a deep voice. I flittered my eyes open, until my view came back into focus. Staring down at me, was Gippal, Brother, and Cid.

"Maybe it was the shock waves the temple gives off, huh?" My father grunted.

"Nah. The electricity doesn't do that." Gippal said. I heard Paine's voice.

"Oh, it's not that. In fact, she came here to tell you guys some very important news." She said. Gippal helped me stood up.

"What news?" He asked. I felt like I wanted to run. All three of them stared at me, waiting for the 'news.'

"Ummm..." I said. "Uhhh..."

"Come on, Rikku. Spit it out. We haven't got all day." Cid said, loudly. Soon, I felt all the other Al Bheds' attention towards us. I looked around, and saw a few people staring.

"Ummm. Not here. Let's go somewhere...uh quiet." I suggested.

"Well, you can tell me later. I need to take care of some stuff inside." Gippal said, and jogged back to the temple. I sighed with relief.

That's one down...

"Over here." Cid ordered, and lead me and my brother to a small corner besides to the temple. He turned around and faced me with his hands on his hips. "So what's the news?"

"Yeah. What?" Brother repeated.

"Uhhh..." I started over again. But Cid spoke before me.

"Hey. Isn't that Zanarkand man's necklace?" He said, pointed. I was wearing the chain around my neck. I held the symbol between my fingers.

"Uh, yes." I said.

"Whatever happened to him? After Sin blew up, I didn't saw him in the Airship when you guys got back. Nor that guy in the red coat." He said, simply. I felt like crying, but I didn't want to cry in front of them.

"They're gone." I said in a dry voice.

"Oh." He said. Cid exhaled and crossed his arms. "So he went home after all."

"No, he-" I started, but then an idea hit me.

"What?"

"Uhhh...yeah he did. But by accident!"

"Huh?"

"There was...uh, time wrinkle...thingy. And we have to get him back, " I held the necklace, "With this."

"Rikku," He said with a serious tone. "We tried going to Zanarkand before remember?"

"Yes, but this time we'll be more prepare. Instead of using a portal, Shinra found another way, by using the Soul Energy."

"Soul Energy?" He said, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know. Talk to Shinra, he can explain it to you." I said, and I walked away. Hoping they wouldn't ask me anymore questions.

And I hope the lie would last...

"Did you tell them?" Paine asked, when I walked towards her. I smirked.

"Yeah. They took it quite well." I lied again. Paine looked at me with a suspicious look, but I turned away and entered the temple.

Automatically, the sounds of buzzers and machina filled my ears. The song of the hymn was gone, and the place was totally messy. It could be my new home! I was fascinated immediately by the machinas that laid on the floor. I saw some people working on a project, and I wanted to jump in a help out, but then I stopped myself.

"Rikku, this way." Shinra called from the top of the stairs. I climbed up and followed him down the dirty hallway that was littered with machina piece. We came to a fork pathway and Shinra lead me to the middle hall. At the end of the corridor, was a door.

"Behold!" Shinra announced. "My laboratory."

He opened the door, and my mouth hanged. The room was huge, and the ceiling was high. In the center was generator with tons of cables and wires connected to the core at the top. Numerous computers and screens filled the walls, and the long keyboard was stretched across the room. The technology looked very advance, with its flat buttons on the keyboard, and the digits running down the screens.

"Wow." I gasped as I circled around the generator. "Where did you get that?"

"I built it, duh." Shinra pointed out. I pouted.

"Yeah right!"

"It's true." Paine said, walking into the room. She looked up at the big machina. "The past two months, Shinra went crazy and built this useless device."

"It's not useless!" Shinra yelled across the room. "I programmed it to generate Soul Energy, and take the souls memories." He turned around and started clicking away on the keyboard. "With that code of memories, I can match it to a cyber transverse code, and create a time link."

I stood there next to Paine. Both of us had our heads tilted, completed lost. I bit my lip and spoke really loud.

"Uh. I lost you when you said...'It's not useless'." I said.

"Can you talk in a language we understand?" Paine said, very slowly as if Shinra was foreign. He sighed heavily.

"In simple terms, it's a time portal." He said. "Rikku, we can find out what memories that soul has. Put it here."

He pointed to another device, but smaller. It was a pedestal with a large sphere hovering over it. I unhooked the chain and placed it under the sphere, and Shinra continued to click a few keys. My heart started pounding. Is the soul in that necklace really Tidus? Or is it someone else?

"Uh oh." Shinra mumbled, but I heard it.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, anxiously. He pointed at the screen with numbers running down in red.

"See that?"

"Yeah."

"I can't do anything to it."

"Why not?!"

"The soul, apparently, is still able to think on it's own. But it says here," he pointed at other screen of numbers, "that the soul died a long time ago. It's not weak enough for me to look into it's memories. I can't touch it. So we can't see them."

"ARGH!!" I screamed. I was frustrated.

I came here for nothing...

"This is strange...but fascinating!" He said.

"You're the one that's strange, Shinra." Paine said. Shinra ignored her.

"The soul is capable to think on it's own...yet the soul has lived a thousand years ago. But this is also strange."

"What?" Paine and I said, feeling irritated and left out in Shinra's discoveries.

"The soul...isn't whole. It's missing it's other half."

"How do you know that?" I said.

"Look at this. " He pointed at another screen. The red numbers zoomed down before I could catch what the numbers were. Then a large gap appeared and the series of numbers came pouring again.

"It's just a leap, right?" Paine asked.

"A regular soul memory doesn't look like that. The numbers are suppose to flow down the screen forever, until I take the item off the pedestal. A big gap, like that, means its missing its other half of their soul."

"So," I walked over to the necklace, "This soul is definitely not Tidus."

"How do you know?" Shinra said, as if he wanted to know everything. I grabbed the necklace off the pedestal and clipped back on around my neck.

"If losing your soul means losing your memory...I know Tidus wouldn't do that. He never forgets..." I said.

It's true. Tidus never forgot our promise when we were kids...his promise was still in his heart.

"Maybe it is!" Shinra exaggerated, spinning in his chair to face us. "Maybe that souls is Tidus. Hear me out. What if we find the other half of this soul? We can join them together and make it whole again. And then I can see it's memories, and we can travel back to Zanarkand."

"Shinra, are you crazy?" Paine spoke. "You want us to go all over Spira just to look for half a soul that we're not even sure is Rikku's boyfriend?"

I blushed.

"I was just suggesting." Shinra said, sounding irritated. He turned away from us. "Fine! If you don't want to go to Zanarkand a thousand years ago, then we don't have to find another soul. We'll just have to use another soul."

Suddenly, the light bulb in my head switched on. I had an idea...

"Paine, can you take me to Guadosalam?" I asked.

"What for?"

"Just come with me."

"We're gonna walk there, you know." She said, nodding her head.

"I know that!" I said, frustrated. I want to get on with my plan.

"But Rikku, you're-"

"I'm only two months pregnant, Paine. I can handle a little exercise."

"You're pregnant?" A new voice spoke.

My heart sank. Standing right at the door was Gippal, looking shocked.

* * *

I am so evil! 

Please Review.


	3. That's Our Plan

Hello, my readers. Here is the third. And one important note, the _italics_ are in either something happening in the past, or in a dream. you'll see them in a dream scene. (i know. that was a spoiler)

* * *

Chapter 3 

I wanted to sink into the floor and disappear. I wanted to run and never stop until I faint, but I couldn't. My feet were glued to the floor, and my eyes looking into Gippal's eye. I wanted him to yell, or demand who is the father, or ask if I really am pregnant, but he didn't.

He just looked right back at me...

"Congradulations, Rikku." He said, in a soft voice and a simple smile. I gasped a little.

"Wha-"

"I'm really happy for you." He said, staying where he was, crossing his arms. "Now, you can be the mother you always wanted to be."

"I-"

He chuckled, "If it's a boy, are you going to name him Dante, like you wished?"

I felt like I wanted to cry...

When we were young, Gippal and I talked about our future. He told me that his dream was to be Spira's best mechanic. I told him how I wanted to raise a big family and be a loving mother to my kids. He teased me and asked what would be my first son's name. I told him I would name my son, Dante. And Gippal said, it was a cool name...

"I'm pretty sure Cid would be pleased to hear he's a grandfather, now." He went on.

I bit my lip.

"Well," Paine spoke. "The news is out. Rikku, let's go to Guadosalam." She walked out of the room, and Gippal followed.

But I could've swore, before he walked out the door, his face changed from a calm smile...to a frown. I stood there, holding back tears.

"You didn't told your father or brother, huh?" Shinra said, causing me to jump.

"I...I...I..."

"Rikku, you're so easy to read, sometimes." He started spinning in his chair, "You didn't want to tell your family, because you're afraid that they'll be angry and probably shame you for life."

"I-"

"And you didn't want to tell Gippal the news 'cause you didn't want to hurt his feelings." He concluded. This time, I found my voice.

"That's not true!"

"Oh?"

"I...I didn't wanted to tell them because...I wanted Tidus to know first."

Then, I started to cry...

* * *

"Rikku, are you ready?" Paine asked, walking into the room. 

I was in the old summoner's room, laying on the bed, and my face buried in the pillow. I didn't know how long I cried, but it sure felt like forever. My voice was muffled through the pillow.

"Ten more minutes." I heard Paine sigh.

"It's late now. Tougher fiends come out at night. We'll have to stay here until tomorrow."

"Oh..."

"Uh," She said, obviously unsure how to comfort me. "You know...I heard it's bad to be in emotional stress in your condition. So...you should try to pull yourself together."

I didn't say anything, and I heard the door close. I sat up and rubbed my face. Before I knew it, the door opened again, and I quickly laid face down on the bed. I heard heavy footsteps come closer. I didn't know who is was, but it was definitely a male. And judging by the addictive cologne, it was Gippal.

"Rikku?" He said.

"Mmmm." I muffled. My pillow language of 'Go away.'

"Come on. You have to eat something." He said, and I heard a plate set on the table in the center of the room. "You better eat it, or it'll get cold."

Why...is he being so nice?

"If you want anything, I'll be in the lobby." He said, and I heard the footsteps walk away.

"Gippal?" I spoke, and sitting up straight. I saw him stop and turned to look back.

"Yeah?"

Why are you being so nice to me?! Why aren't you being cocky and arrogant as always?!

"Thank you." I said. He stood there for a moment, and then I saw his mouth open slightly, as if he wanted to say something, but then he sighed.

"You're welcome." He said, took one last glance at me, and left the room.

I walked over to the table and started to eat Al Bhed Noodles. I would cry some more tears, but my eyes are dried up...

* * *

_I was surrounded with flowers. The ground was soft, and I heard a river, maybe a waterfall, flowing somewhere nearby. Everything was calm, and I felt at peace as I plucked flowers to make a bouquet._

_I stood up and looked at the scenery. The field stretched forever, as far as my eyes could see. The wind was blowing from behind me. I wanted the wind to blow through my hair, so I turned around._

_As I did so, I dropped my flowers. I covered my mouth, and my eyes widen._

_Tidus, my one and only love, stood before me in arms length. His face looked the same. He spiky blond hair, his Zanarkand blue eyes, and his charming smile...just as I remembered him. I took a step closer, feeling this urge to touch him. I raised my hand wanting to touch his cheek, but I was scared._

_"Is this really real?" I asked, hearing my voice echo. I couldn't hear him, but it looked like he was chuckling. __He reached out his hand and gently pressed against mine. I gasped. _

_He felt so...cold._

_"What's wrong?" I said. Then, I realized his face looked sad._

_His lips moved, but I couldn't hear what he was trying to say. Suddenly, his hand went through mine, and touched at the center of my collar bones. Everywhere went black, and Tidus disappeared, leaving me in the cold, dark realm._

_"Tidus! Where are you?" I called out in the dark._

_Then, I felt as if somone was hugging from behind me. I turned around, but no one was there but the wonderful city I know too well._

_Zanarkand..._

_

* * *

_

"Tidus!" I yelled, sitting up from my bed, but my forehead banged into someone else's forehead.

"OW!" Gippal and I shouted. We both rubbed our heads and gave each other the death glare.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, frustrated.

"Paine told me to wake you up. It's morning." He replied quickly, also sounding irritated. We started arguing.

"Why did you bonk into my head?"

"You were the one that sat up all of a sudden!"

"I was having a nightmare. You get them when you sleep."

"I sleep!"

"Yeah, right. I heard you stay up all night looking at Al Bhed porno magazines!"

"Oh, you're the one to know 'cause you sneak into my office and watch my every move, huh?"

"In your dreams!"

"In your face!"

"Why were you so close to my face?" I said rapidly, waiting for his comeback.

He didn't say anything. There was an awkward pause. Why was he so close to my face before I woke up...?

"I was...just checking if you were okay." He said, quietly. I didn't say anything.

I had a feeling that wasn't the real answer.

"Gippal, is Rikku awake yet?" Someone called from outside. Paine came into the room.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Aren't we going to Guadosalam? Hurry up." Paine ordered and walked out the room. Gippal sat up and head towards the door also. Then, he turned around.

"Why are you doing to Guadoalam for?" He asked, being curious. I got up, too.

"There's something I want to see...again."

* * *

"Geez, now they're charging 1500 gil for a shoopuf ride? Those money suckers are really pushing it." Paine complained, riding on the shoopuf with me and Shinra. 

We left Djose Temple in a hurry, mainly because of me. Before we left, I saw my father and brother working on a large piece of machina. I practically used Paine as a shield to hide myself as we left to Moonflow Road.

"I've never been to Guadosalam. It must be hectic there." Shinra spoke, starting a new conversation. Paine just kept mumbling to herself about the gil problem.

"Why? Because of the Farplane?" I asked.

"What else? Just imagine. The whole city swarming with souls of the dead. I wouldn't be surprised if the Guados are crazy." He said, peering over the side to look at the river. I shivered.

"Maybe it'll be like Zanarkand ruins." I whispered. Paine stopped mumbling and Shinra looked back at me.

"What's it like there?" Shinra asked, in awed. I took a shaky breath, but my voice came out calmly.

"It's very quiet, besides the fiends. There are tons of pyreflies drifting everywhere. Sometimes a memory would appear. But not yours, the pyreflies' memories. Like as if they're telling you a story."

"What exactly are we going to Guadosalam for?" Paine said, slowly. With confidence, I answered.

"I want to go to Seymour's Mansion."

"Why?" Both Paine and Shinra asked.

"During the pilgrimage, Seymour invited Yuna and us to his mansion. He showed us this huge sphere that you could walk in. It made a hologram of...Zanarkand...a life size Zanarkand City."

"How did he do that?" Shinra asked, bewildered.

"I remember he said that he collect the pyreflies' memories from the Farplane."

"Of course! That means if Seymour could make a realistic, but a holographic, city of Zanarkand, my theory of making a time link is possible. Do you know what this means, Rikku?" He said, excited.

"No." I said, bluntly, obviously missing something. He sighed with irritation.

"Those memories Seymour collect are souls that lived during Zanarkand. We can take those souls and finish my project. We can travel back to Zanarkand!"

"That is if the Guados will let us." Paine spoke, making Shinra's shoulders droop.

"Right." He said, gloomy.

"So what do we do?" I asked Paine. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Why are you asking me? I don't know what to do."

"Some captain you are," Shinra mumbled in amusement. Paine lightly smacked the back of Shinra's head.

* * *

It was worse than I thought. Guadosalam is a zombie village. 

The pyreflies were everywhere, and more would flow out from the Farplane. The Guados are looming around in dark, eerie green light like the dead, as if their joy was sucked out of them. Their skin looked abnormally pale than usual, and their eyes were sunken in. The whole tree city was silent, with only the faint wails from the drifting souls as noise.

"This place is done for." Paine whispered, shifting her eyes.

"It's so cold." Shinra shivered. He was right. The temperature used to be hot during the pilgrimage, but now it was so cold, I could see my own breath.

"M-Maybe we should stay in the inn for a w-while." I trembled, rubbing my hands.

We found a nearby tree and walked down into the trunk. The underground inn was warm, and light was lit. The Guados looked a little more lively down here, but their eyes still looked depressed. We walked down the hall and entered the room Paine rented from the host.

"We should think of a plan if we want to infiltrate Seymour's Manor." Paine said, lighting one of the lamps. I saw a tray of fruits and grabbed one.

"We could do it at night. I'm sure no one will be out." I said. The expert thief I am.

"Alright, and someone should stay outside as a guard." She said, and looked at Shinra.

"What?" He said, flustered.

"You'll stay outside and keep an eye for any Guados coming while Rikku and I enter the mansion." She simply ordered.

"And what will you do once you're inside?" He asked, but I answered.

"We'll take a look at the giant sphere. See how Seymour made it." I said, munching on the juicy fruit. Shinra reached into his pocket and pulled out a machina.

"Here, take this. If you find souls in the sphere, use this device to capture them." He held it out to me and I grabbed it.

It was a gun. But slightly bent, as if it could be some sort of gun blade. I pulled the trigger and a loud sucking sound came from the end. I released the trigger and the hole closed up.

"Just pull the trigger, and let it do the rest." Shinra said.

"Yeah, I think she figured that out." Paine said, sarcastically. "So...that's our plan? Bust into the mansion, suck up some souls, and then split?"

"Seems like it." Shinra said, sounding excited. After I turned the gun around a few times, I sighed.

"So we're actually going soul hunting, huh?" I asked, feeling disrespect to the dead.

"It's not like you have a choice, Rikku." Paine said.

"I don't?" I said, looking at her.

"You don't have to come. That is...if you don't want to see Zanarkand...and find your precious boyfriend." She teased. I placed the gun on the tabled and laid down on the bed.

"You're no fair, Paine."

* * *

Sorry that this chapter wasn't much. Since I'm updating this story during school time, I can't give you my amazing 'new chapter a week' update. but i do update a new chapter in a week and a half or two, so you can count on that. I decided to be nice and not put a cliffhanger in this chapter. I hope you like the little gippal and rikku childhood fight, they always argue like that. And trust me, rippal fans will be satisfied in future chapters, but remember this is a TIKKU. 

as always, please review.


	4. In The Sphere

Sorry that i didn't updated in a long time. i just feel really tired after track, and alot of other stuff been happening. but don't worry, i never forgot this story, in fact, while i was running i was thinking about this story!! 

I'll never abandon you, my tikku readers!! lol.

* * *

Chapter 4 

"Did you find anything?" Paine whispered in the dark.

Paine and I were already inside the mansion. Nighttime came sooner than I thought, and Shinra was posted just outside the doors. Strangly enough, no one was walking at night, so we decided to use the front door to enter, and it was unlock.

"No, nothing." I whispered back.

The mansion was deserted. A few spider webs hung from the ceiling and the stairs. We looked in all the rooms and not a living soul was in the manor. But I remembered, back two months ago, there was another door leading to the sphere Seymour showed, only Paine and I can't find it.

"Are you sure it was here?" Paine asked, irritated. I ran my fingers on the wall, trying to feel something.

"I know it was here. Before there was a door. You can't miss it...it's like as if the door vanished."

"Do you think there's a switch somewhere?" Paine asked, but already walked towards the other side of the hall.

I whispered to no one. "Please, show us the door."

As if my plead was answered, a thin, white line glowed. A door frame came to view, and then a handle. Before our very eyes, the door appeared and swung opened by itself. My mouth was opened as Paine walked up next to me.

"That was cool." She mumbled. "Let's get going." And walked into the dark room. I bit my fingernails, hopping from one foot to another. Finally, I jogged after her into the dark.

"Wait for me!" I whined, feeling scared.

The moment I stepped in, the door behind me shut us in. I gasped, ran back, grabbed the handle and pulled, but the door didn't move.

"We're trapped." Paine growled. I heard her pulling out her sword. Then, I took a step forward and the floor glowed in dark blue light.

Just like two months ago, the whole room became the sky, with shooting stars and distant planets, as if Paine and I were floating in midair. And like before, I tried to catch the shooting stars, only to see that they went right through my hand.

"Here it comes." I said, anxious. Paine still held her sword out in defense.

Suddenly, the sky blurred, as if we were zooming across the sky. Then we slowed down, and below us was the magnificent city, Zanarkand. The towers and skyscrapers were jam-packed together, and the sky-walkways intertwine and criss-cross all over the city, like a giant maze. Massive waterfalls fell off buldings. The neonlights were in different colors of blue, and famous Water Walkway hovers over the city like a giant river.

"Whoa." I heard Paine whisper. "So this is Zanarkand..."

"Yeah."

Then, we plunged down, right into a busy street where people were walking right through us as if we were ghosts. Shops were right next to each other in the buildings. A few street entertainers were performing at a corner, and a couple of blitzball players were walking right towards us.

Blitzball players?!

I gasped as I watched a couple of boys, laughing and socializing, coming closer. Their clothes were black and yellow, and one of them, the star player, was spinning a blitzball in his hand. His smile was charming, and girls were squealing and waving at him.

I had my hands over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. Tidus was walking closer and closer, but he can't see me. Suddenly, he stopped and looked right at me, and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi..." I mumbled.

"Can I have one scoop of cookie dough, please?" He continued.

"Huh?" I said, tilting my head.

Then a hand stuck out of me, holding a ice cream cone. Tidus reached out and grabbed the ice cream, and gave back some money. I wheeled around to see a woman selling the ice cream from behind me.

"Thank you. Come again." She said. I looked back at Tidus to see him smile again.

But it seemed like he was looking at me. He turned around and walked away with his buddies. I wanted to run after him, but I know he couldn't see or hear me.

"Rikku, use the gun." Paine said, standing next to me.

"Huh?" I said, still watching Tidus go.

"Wasn't that guy your boyfriend?" She asked.

I just blushed, and she took it as a yes.

"If he's here, then his soul is in this sphere then."

"What?!" I said, looking at her. "That's impossible. Seymour made this sphere without Tidus' soul. He was here with me when we first saw it."

"But Tidus was real then, wasn't he?"

I was quiet.

"But-" I started to defend myself, but she cut me off.

"Look. Remember what Shinra said? About how there's a chance that Tidus' soul is split in half?"

"Yeah."

"What if Tidus, when he was here two months ago, didn't had a whole soul. What if you saw was just...half of his soul." She explained. I stared at her, dumbfounded.

"No way! Tidus was real! He could talk, eat, sleep. I could hear him, see him, and..."

Touch him.

"But when we first met, you told me that he was only a dream."

"Well," I mumbled, watching Tidus stop and give an autograph to a fan girl. "I-"

"If he was real, he wouldn't have disappeared." She pointed at Tidus. "His other soul half is right there."

"That's not him! When I first saw him, Tidus was real!" I stomped my foot. "How else am I pregnant?"

"Okay, then." She said, sounding irritated. "If you're so confident that your precious boyfriend's half soul isn't right in front of us, use the gun."

"But-"

"Like you said, if that hologram isn't really him, you should have no trouble sucking up the soul." She said, crossing her arms.

I gulped and pulling out the machina. What if what Paine said was right? What if Tidus was just half a being when I met him? But then where was his other half? I was watching Tidus giving out more autographs, smiling that smile I know so well.

Then, I pulled the trigger...

* * *

"Bad news, guys. They found out we're here!" 

"What?!" Paine and I shouted at Shinra.

"A mob is coming towards the mansion. We need to get out another way." He said, sounding scared.

"Let's go upstairs." Paine ordered, and lead us to the second floor.

Soon, I heard a murmur from outside. The Guado Mob was coming closer, and growing louder.

"Hurry! In here!" Paine said, entering in a massive suite. She turned on the light switch, and the grand chandiler was lit, filling the whole room in dull lights.

"Whoa," I whispered. "This must be Seymour's room."

"There's a window." Paine said, pointing at a tall window. Shinra ran forth and tried to open the window..

"It's suck. Paine, help me with this." He said, and together, they pulled the handle.

I was more intrigue in the room than helping open our escape. While Paine and Shinra heaved on the handle, I walked around the room and looking at the dresser.

There were numbers of bottles, maybe perfumes and cologne, sitting on the table. The huge mirror was almost as tall as me, and the frame was heavily detailed with designs. I walked pass the dresser and looked down at a desk.

It was covered with papers, files, feathered pens, ink bottles, and more scrolls of paper. I picked up a file and read it. The file was all about managing Guadosalam and the trading business.

"Being a Maester doesn't just mean sitting around doing nothing, huh?" I mumbled to myself, dropping the paper. But then my eyes wandered to a thick file folder. The letters "Zanar-" caught my attention.

I quickly moved the papers away, some fell on the floor, and picked up the folder. The big, red letters made my heart beat. But then, I realized the noise was coming from downstairs. The mob had entered the mansion.

"Rikku! Hurry up!" Paine yelled. Shinra and Paine managed to opened the window.

I ran towards her with the folder in my hands. Shinra was already out the window, climbing his way down with the tree branches. I climbed down after him, and Paine followed me.

Once we landed on the ground, we kept to the shadows, and made our way back to the front entrance, where the mob was already inside the mansion.

"Let's head back to Djose, fast." Paine directed, and led us out of Guadosalam.

* * *

"So, we got more than what we wanted. A mission well-done." Shinra said, as we rode on chocobos we bought at Moonflow. 

"Does it say anything interesting?" Paine asked, sounding bored. Shinra was sitting behind me, and I heard him flipping through the pages, mumbling.

"I think he's busy, Paine." I said, since Shinra didn't reply.

"The kid's got no manners." She grumbled.

"I heard that!" Shinra said.

"Well, we got the souls, and a file about the sphere." Paine said, looking up at the morning sky. "After Shinra gets his time portal to work, anything could happen."

"Rikku, can I see the gun for a second." Shinra spoke. I pulled out the gun and Shinra handed the folder back to me. "Thanks." He said, and started tinkering with the machina.

I opened the folder and tried to read the notes and slanted handwriting. Most of the notes were digits, and graphs drawn. None of it made sense to me.

"Anything could happen." I repeated, closing the folder. "Let's just hope nothing bad happens."

"From what the title of that folder says, I highly doubt it." Paine said.

I gulped and read the big, red letters again.

**Project**

**Zanarkand/ Scattered Memories**

**

* * *

**

hey, sorry that it's a short chapter. i just had to get this chapter out of the way. there's probably errors since i was in a rush, cuz i wanted to post this chapter up. OH! and if you're confused of the whole half soul, was tidus only half a person thing, don't worry. future chapters will explain in detail. and gippal wil come back too!.Now the real things are about to happen. just hope that i update soon...


	5. Time Portal

So yeah, I haven't been my normal self lately. And no, I don't mean as if I'm being suicidal, I mean I'm not being my normal self when it comes to updating this story.

I've had my writer's block illness again. but now it's snowing outside and suddenly, i had an idea...well, more like an inspiration from the falling snow.

Anyways, i've been busy with after school stuff, and i come home late...so bare the long delays...BUT i will have this story finished. It's still a long way from done, but it WILL be done...

* * *

Chapter 5

"I want strawberries." I suddenly blurted out when we arrived in Djose Temple. Paine just kept walking.

"You can have them later. I want to see the souls-"

"No!" I said, cutting her off. "You don't understand...I _want_ strawberries!" I said, with an edge to my voice. She turned around and raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not your personal chief. Go ask Gippal." She said, and walked inside the temple.

I marched in after her, feeling cranky. I knew I was having my cravings, and this time I wanted strawberries. Everyone was up early in the morning, fixing their machina, or making new projects. No one looked like a chief. Then, I saw Gippal walking down the stairs from the Cloister of Trials. I ran up to his face, and stared at him with my most serious look.

"Gippal-"

"Wah!" He yelled, caught by surprised, but I continued.

"I want strawberries...now!" I said, aggravated. He stared at first with shock, and then he settled down and raised his eyebrow.

"Can't you wait until lunch?" He said, and pushed pass me to walk down the stairs. I ran back to him, trying to keep up with his pace.

"You don't get it. I need to have strawberries, right now!" I said, stopping in front of him. He smirked.

"And do you expect me to satisfy your cravings, Your Highness?" He said, with heavy sarcasm. I glared back.

"Yes." I said, stubbornly. He only chuckled.

"Well then...I hope you enjoy disappointment." He said, and walked away. But before he walked out the door, he looked back and pointed towards the right wing.

"We moved the kitchen in there." He said, with a gentle voice. I immediately power-walked towards the room and burst into the kitchen.

No one was there, and I started my hunt for strawberries. I looked in the numerous small fridges and cabinets until I found a bag with bright, red strawberries. Next to them was a carton of yogurt. Suddenly, my cravings increased and I grabbed the yogurt and ate.

Nearly all the berries and yogurt were gone until the door opened. I looked up and saw Gippal walking in.

"Have you been in here, stuffing your face this whole time?" He asked, smirking again and turned around to open a fridge with beverages. I picked up a strawberry and threw at his head. He turned around, his eyebrow raised.

"I'm not stuffing my face. I'm just feeding..." I said, tapping my belly. For some reason, I felt uncomfortable saying 'baby' in front of Gippal.

"Hmmm." He mumbled, obviously embarrased.

Then, it was quiet. I was waiting for him to say something in his usual wisecracks, but he had his back towards me. I knew something was bothering him, but I didn't wanted to ask.

"So did you guys found what you were looking for in Guadosalam?" He said, trying to make a conversation.

"Yeah." I said, not giving him much details.

"How's the Farplane?"

"Bad. Pyreflies were everywhere." My replies stayed short.

"Hmmm." He mumbled. There was a long pause, and I felt uncomfortable.

"Umm, I'm going to check on Shinra." I said, rather shyly and walked out the room.

"Hey," He said. I stopped in my tracks and turned to look back. His was looking at the can he was holding.

"Yeah?" I waited.

"Ummm..." He looked uncomfortable also. "I guess...it's Tidus's...huh?" He mumbled. I gulped.

"Yeah." I said, quietly. He nodded his head, still not looking at me.

"Ok. That's all I wanted to know." He said, and turned his back on me.

I bit my lip before I left the room. By the time I reached the top of the stairs, I felt the heavy weight of guilt in my heart. And I hated it.

I've known Gippal since I was young, and I had always seen him as like another brother. Afterall, it was Gippal that introduce me to my first crush, Keyakku. But when Keyakku died, Cid wanted Gippal as the runner-up to be my fiance. And then, he told me he wasn't ready for marriage. At that time, Tidus was around. Only two months has past, and Gippal is more distant than ever before...

"Rikku!" Paine yelled, her face suddenly appeared before me.

"Wah!" I shouted. I felt guilty for doing the same thing to Gippal. I stepped back, trying to gain control of my pounding heart.

"What took you so long?" She demanded.

"Satisfying a craving, what else?" I replied, feeling irritated. She just smirked.

"Come on. Shinra made his discoveries again. I think you should see it." She said, more serious and allowed me to enter Shinra's labortory.

"Whoa." I whispered.

The cylinder generator in the center of the room was active. The wires that hung over and around it was flickering with electricity. A bunch of computer screens were running with numbers and graphs up and down the scale. Shinra was quickly typing more keys into the computer, and the machina gun was inserted into an open slot. On the pedestal, Tidus's necklace was laid over the hovering sphere, which was still blank.

"So what's going on?" I asked, tyring to make voice heard over the loud noises of the machina.

"Just a minute." He yelled back.

I watched the generator made more sparks and cracks even louder. A large screen next to the machina was showing a bar graph, and was dangerously beeping loud and showing red at the tips of the bars. Soon, the noise was unbearable that I covered my ears. Paine did so too as the sparks were bigger, and the whole room was nothing but dangerous sparks flying everywhere.

Then, a loud pop and the whole room went black.

"What happened?" I shouted through the dark, barely able to see what was in front of me.

"Power outage?" Paine answered.

"Darns." Shinra mumbled. Then, the generally ceiling lights were turned on. I looked around and saw Gippal staying by the doorway with his hand still on the light switch.

"What's going on here?" He finally demanded.

"An experiment." Shinra simple answered.

"What kind?" He asked.

"A time link experiment." He answered cooly. I looked at Gippal and saw him smirked.

"Oh. Well good luck with that."

"Hmph." Shinra grunted. Gippal turned to look at me and Paine.

"What did you guys do in Guadosalam?" He asked, sounding serious.

"Stuff." Paine answered. Gippal raised his eyebrow.

"Like breaking into a mansion?" He asked, looking at me.

I wasn't sure if this experiment was suppose to be a secret, but I knew that we'd be in trouble if we were caught entering Seymour's Mansion. So I pouted and crossed my arms.

"What of it?" I said, feeling my perky personality come back.

"Because...I got a notice from Bevelle say that guados saw you three running away after the mansion was broken into." He said, but with a smirk.

"Ok. So we stole some treasures from the dead maester's mansion. Who hasn't?" I asked, trying to make a point. Gippal kind of nodded at that.

"Well, they're still suspisous that my faction was behind it. So Baralai himself is coming here. You'll have to explain to him so he can explain to the guado."

"Why can't the guados themselves come here?" Paine asked.

"They don't want to be to far away from the Farplane, or else things might get messy." Gippal explained. I chuckled.

"It's not like the Farplane needs a babysitter." I said, trying to make a joke, but no one laughed.

"Apparently it does." Gippal said, very grave, and turned around to walk out of the room.

"Great. So what are we gonna say to Baralai?" I asked Shinra and Paine.

"Hopefully, we'd have the portal active and be able to work again before he gets here." Shinra said, with a sly voice. I looked up at the generator.

"So you figured out how to open a time link?" Paine asked, intelligently.

"Yup. Thanks to the souls you captured in Seymour's Sphere, it's just the amount of memories for us to go back in time." Shinra said, starting to type more keystrokes. "With that source of information, we can open the time frequency, transport that energy into my generator, and the wrap is available for our use!"

"You are the strangest boy I've ever met." I confessed, totally lost in his explanation.

"It's okay. You don't have to understand." Shinra said, snickering under his helmet.

"What about this?" Paine asked, pointing to Tidus's necklace.

Then, I strode across the room and picked up the chain. For some reason, it grew warm in my hands. I smiled to myself as I clipped the necklace back on around my neck.

"You can have, Rikku. I hardly use it." Shinra turned around to stare at the pendant. "But it's still a mystery. Where is it's other half? How did it got separated? And why is it here?" He asked questions to himself.

"I want to know that too." I mumbled to myself, clutching the necklace.

I felt better with the chain on. As if he was right here next to me...

"Paine, take these." Shinra said, handing two spheres.

"What are these for?" She asked, taking them anyways.

"My latest invention, the CommSphere. We can communicate through these once you traveled into the portal." He explained. Paine choked.

"What? You mean you're not going?" She asked, sounding frustrated.

"I'll stay here and make sure the generator will work again when you're ready to come back."

"And I suppose there is another portal back in Zanarkand that we can use?" She asked.

"There is..." I whispered. Paine looked at me. "When I was little...and I traveled to Zanarkand the first time. After a year, I found a portal and it worked fine."

"Do you remember where it is?" Shinra asked.

"I think so..." I said, trying to remember.

"Hopefully, we don't need to. My portal should be more powerful." Shinra said, with pride.

Then, Shinra rubbed his hands together and went back into clicking keys.

"Okay! Let's fire things up." He said, and pulled a switch.

The generator was active again. The sparks didn't came, but the noises were gradually becoming louder. Then, I saw the inside of the cylinder generator beginning to twitch, as if the sparks were taking place behind the glass. The noise grew louder, and right before my eyes, a small greenish, yellow wrap hole was growing inside the generator.

"It's working!" Shinra yelled. "Quick! Get inside!"

"What's going on here?!" Someone yelled across the room. I whirled around and say Baralai, Gippal, and Yuna with wide eyes.

"Yunie!" I cried.

"Rikku, what you guys doing?!" She yelled, obviously scared. Gippal ran across the room and stood next to Shinra.

"Shinra, stop! You'll blow up the temple." He ordered.

"No it won't. Everything is just fine!" Shinra yelled back, still pushing keys. Yuna was at my side.

"Rikku, what's going-" She stopped midway when her eyes looked down. She saw the necklace I wore and looked back into my eyes. "Rikku?"

"Yuna..." I said, not sure if she could hear my voice. "I'm going back...to Zanarkand! I have to see him!"

"Rikku, it's too dangerous. What if you'll get hurt?!"

"Paine is coming with me!" I yelled through the loud noises and alarms.

"Rikku!" Shinra shouted. "The Time Portal is ready!"

I looked up at the generator. The cylinder glass rose up and revealed a large, spiraling wrap in green and yellow. At first, I was scared to walk up toward it, but then Shinra shouted again.

"It's okay! The worse that could happen is that you'll land in Zanarkand present time!" He shouted with confidence.

"Come on, Rikku!" Paine yelled, with a smile on her face. It shocked me...I've never seen her smile like that. As if there was a certain greed in that smile...

We all watched her run up to the wrap hole. She jumped in and disappeared in bright green light.

"Paine!" I shouted, and ran after her.

"Rikku!" Yuna yelled from behind me.

Before I could touch the green wrap hole, I felt Yuna's hand touched my shoulder...but it was too late. My hand extended out to touch the airy green light, and both Yuna and I was sucked into it.

Soon, the noises were gone, only my breathing was heard. I couldn't blink, or move as I watched the green tunnel traveled with us. Soon, I saw the end of the green tunnel, and that's when I felt gravity taking affect. I felt the cold, night air before I dropped down and landed on someone.

"Oww! Rikku! Get...off!" Paine gasped under both mine and Yuna's weight.

Yuna stood up, followed by me, and then Paine. We stared at each other before we slowly turned around. I gasped, and felt tears coming. It was nighttime. The stars weren't nearly as bright...since the lights of Zanarkand City shined brightest.

We made it...

* * *

OMG! I finally finished this freakin' chapter. Now the trio is in Zanarkand a thousand years in the past. And one more thing. As I'm typing this, I'm so tired and didn't really bother to check if i made errors. so if you see any, please tell me so i can fix it once i feel more awake. thank you.

and don't worry rippal fans...gippal isn't separate forever. and don't worry tikku fans! tidus will come real soon (wink wink)

Please review.


	6. Nostalgic

Did you read my notice on my profile? Well, if you did, then you'll probably wonder why does it bother me if someone is behind my shoulder watching me type my story. my folks have this thing about posting any info on the internet that might cause me to get kidnapped. which,i know, is totally ridiculous, but what can i do. I'll have to wake up and update as much as possible before i can go to school. that sounds like a plan.

* * *

Chapter 6 

My face was a river of tears. My eyes were so watery from the tears that I couldn't see the beautiful city in full focus, but I didn't need to since I remember the whole city.

The blue neon lights of different shades glowed that it seemed like the city had a blue atmosphere. The maze of streets between buildings and walkways were everywhere. The metro trains zoomed over buildings, as well as the famous Water Sky Walkway. Even from the hill where I stood, I could see people walking in the crowd streets.

"Whoa," Paine whispered.

Yuna was speechless.

I was noisy from the sobbing that wouldn't stop.

"This...is really Zanarkand?" Paine asked. "Or is it just a fake hologram again?"

I stopped crying, wondering the same thing. Then, without looked back, I ran down the hill towards the metropolis. I was sure this was the real city, and that we really did traveled back in time.

I was running in the alleyways that was lit with blue florescent lights. The buildings weren't as close together, and the streets weren't as packed. It wasn't long until I realize where I was.

"Rikku!" I heard Yuna shouting from behind me. I didn't turn around until I heard two pairs of feet running from behind me.

"This is the harbor..." I mumbled to myself. Paine and Yuna were at my side, panting.

"What?" Paine asked. I wheeled around, excited.

"We're at the harbor! I remember where we are. I've been here hundreds of times when I was here before." I turned around and started to power-walk. "This way!"

The harbor was extremely busy than I remembered. The ships were coming in and leaving. Passengers were walking off the ships with luggages and banners waving. Black and yellow banners were everywhere, and a couple of kids were running around kicking a blitzball.

"I think there's a tournament today." Yuna concluded, watching a few giggling girls run by dressed in black and yellow.

"Rikku, where exactly are we going?" Paine asked, frustrated.

Then, the crowd was cheering and the girls were squealing. I couldn't see what was going on, but the people were surrounding a house boat. Suddenly, I felt a rush of adrenaline coursing through my body. I knew I was close to someone I've been wanting to see for so long. I pushed and shoved people out of the way until I was close to the front and I gasped.

Tidus was smiling and waving at the crowd. He hasn't changed a bit since two months ago, as if he never disappeared. He was in his blitzball uniform, just as I remember him, so there was a tournament today. The girls that surrounded me was screaming, but couldn't get any closer since the guards were forming a line around him.

"Sorry, gotta go." He said, in his cheerful voice I long to hear.

I watched the guards pushed the crowd to make a exit through the crowd. Girls were still trying to reach out and touch him. But I just stood there, dumbfound, staring at him.

"Thanks. Excuse me, I'm gonna be late. Nice to see ya." He commented to the girls and other fans.

Before I could do anything, he was gone.

"Rikku! That was him! That was really Tidus!" Yuna said. I didn't even realized she was standing besides me. "Let's go see the game!"

"Yeah." I gasped.

It was easy to know where to go since the fans were walking towards to the only blitzball stadium. There was no tickets necessary, since the crowd was overflowing into the grand entrance. Tidus was so far away, with screaming girls trying to cling to him as he fought to get away. A suddenly surge of jealousy filled me, but then Yuna pulled me away from the crowd.

"Rikku, Paine found a way in." She said, rather excited.

I followed Yuna to the other side of the stadium. There was Paine staying behind a door, and a huge bodyguard in the ground unconscious. Yuna and I entered the back stage door, and walked quietly down the hallway. Soon, we found a fork in the hall, each of us facing a different hall.

"Should we split up?" Yuna asked. I walked down the center path without a second thought.

"I guess that's a yes," I heard Paine said.

I didn't know where I was going. And the staff that was passing me didn't bother to stop me. They were too busy setting up the stadium. I was walking aimlessly around the place, walking up the stairs, down more hallways, opening more doors, and down some more stairs. Then, I heard a voice from around the corner.

"It's all set. Tell your team to get ready in the pool." Said a deep voice.

"Sure thing." Said a most heartstring-pulling voice. I had to cover my mouth from gasping.

"Knock 'em dead, T." Said the deep voice with more humor.

"I'll leave their heads spinning." Tidus joined the laugh.

I heard heavy footsteps walking away, and a more lighter pair coming towards my way. I was still breathing fast, standing with my back flat aganist the wall. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths before I turned around the corner.

I collided immediately into someone. The shock caught me by surprise that I fell down.

"Oh! Sorry, my bad." Said the heartstring-pulling voice.

I opened my eyes, and there standing over me, was my one and only...Tidus.

I gasped, still sitting on my butt, looking up at his handsome face. Nothing about him has changed at all. He was in his Zanarkand clothes, his hair was spiky as ever, and his smile was still perfect.

"Oh..." was all I could say. He laughed. I nearly cried at the familiar sound.

"Ok, you got me." He held out a hand for me. "How did you get in here? I thought this place was for staff and players only." He said.

I reached for his hand, hesitantly. But he reached forward and grabbed my hand. His warmth surprised me. It's been so long since I've touch him. He pulled my up, and I was standing so close to him, it scared me.

"Uhhh..." I said, stupidly. "I found my way in...Tidus." I managed to smile. He smiled also.

"Yeah, I know. So, want me to sign something?" He asked politely.

"Huh?" I said. He scratched the back of his head.

"Geez, that was sort of rude." He cleard his thoart, rather comically. "Hi! My name is Tidus...but you probably know that. What's your name?"

Suddenly, I felt a cold blow. My smile faded away...What did he say?

"What's wrong? You look like you were given the death sentence." He joked.

"Tidus! It's me! Rikku! Don't you remember me?!" I said, feeling uneasy. His smile was only half a smile, as if he thinks I was crazy. He shook his head.

"Sorry. I can't remember all my fans." He confessed. Another cold blow hit me hard.

"Tidus! You don't remember? What about Spira? Sin? All the troubles we went through?!" I said, nearly yelling.

"Uhh, calm down." He said, looking uneasy at me.

"What about Yuna?! Wakka, Lulu, or Kimahri? No one?!"

"I'm sorry. Ummm, if it'll make you feel better, I have an agent you can argue to." He said, his smile slowly disappearing.

I suddenly, grabbed his shirt and shook him. My face only inches away from his.

"What's wrong with you?!How can you just forgot me...about everything." I said, tears coming.

I guess I stepped over a line. His face looked irritated, as he pulled my weak hands off of him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you. Now, I have a game to play." He said, still looking at me with a hint of frustration. He pushed past me and walked down the hall.

A few tears leaked out. Suddenly, I knew something was wrong. The Tidus I know would never forget me, let only give me that look. I had to think of something for him to remember.

But what?!...

_"Oui cyo so muja ec ymm oui haat du caa oui drnuikr_

_Pod E ghuf draca funtc yna rud xieda dnia_

_Rana ec dra bydr oui'na muugehk vun, yh ubah tuun_

_Mahtehk du funmtc oui muhk du aqbmuna_

_Ku, ev oui sicd suja uh ymuha_

_E's kuhhy syga ed uh so ufh..."_

I heard Tidus slowly coming to a stop to listen. I still had my back toward him, as I continue to sing the song that I know he would never forget.

_"Gecc sa kuut-poa, muja'c sasuno_

_Vummuf ouin raynd yrt veht ouin tacdeho_

_Fuh'd crat y dayn vun muja'c sundymedo..._

"...Vun oui bid dra tnays eh so naymedo..." I heard another voice singing the last phrase with me.

I wheeled around and saw Tidus staring back at me. His eyes was wide with shock, obviously surprised that he knew that part. I watched him stubbornly walked away and opened a door.

But I saw him took once last glance at me before he close the door behind him.

The tears started flowing again

* * *

"Rikku!" Yuna yelled from across the stadium. 

Her voice was only a faint sound compare to the screams all around. But I saw her, running down the stairs and toward me with a worried face. Paine was still in the stands, saving seats.

"Rikku! Where have you been?! Paine and I found each other, but we looked forever to find you." She said, holding my hands.

"Let's watch the game, Yuna." I said, feeling dull.

"Rikku, what's wrong?"

"I'll explained later."

When we got back to Paine, the stadium lights went dim. Then, I realized that someone was walking out of the exit and into the rising platform. He had a blitzball in his hand. Even from this far, I could make out his spiky hair.

Suddenly, a surge of electricity exploded and a waterfall of water poured out of thin air and filled the pool.

The game started.

It was the most intense game I've ever seen. The players were more fierce and cruel, and Tidus fitted right in. I never took my eyes off him. I saw him punched an opponent in the face and stole the ball. He swam towards the goalie, and kicked the ball through the water that looked like a torpedo.

It was mostly Tidus's team winning, with a stunning score of 9 to 0 already in the first half. When the players came back to the pool, before the buzzer went off to start the game, I saw Tidus looking at the stands.

A couple of screaming girls waving and jumping to get his attention. He lightly waved to them, but continued to look at the stands. Suddenly, my heart skipped as his eyes found mine, and they stayed there for a long time.

He continued to play, but everytime his team scored and the referee reset the ball, he turned to look towards my direction.

Finally, the game was over, with an unbelievable score of 16 to 1. The winning team walked single file to the platform for the fans to have one last look at them. Tidus was standing in the middle with the ball in his hands. The whole time while the crowd cheered, his eyes never left mine.

"He's looking at you, Rikku!" Yuna said, obviously excited.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

Yuna, Paine, and I stayed in the stands so the crowd could leave first. When the stadium looked almost empty, we walked down the stairs.

"So Rikku, what happened?" Paine asked.

"I ran into Tidus." I said, not wanting to hide anything. Yuna gasped.

"Then what?"

"He..." I felt a knot forming in my thoart. "I think...he lost his memories."

"What?!" Yuna shouted. "You're kidding, right? How can that happened?"

"I don' know." I said, depressed.

"So what do we do now?" Paine asked, when we were outside.

"We should find a place to stay." Yuna said. "Maybe there's a hotel we can stay until we can contact Shinra..."

I wasn't paying attention as I walked away from them. I saw Tidus and his team, the last people to leave the stadium. They were all guys except one girl, and they were all laughing and recalling the fine points of the game. But Tidus was walking behind them, not joining in or saying anything, lost in his thoughts.

All I had to do was call out so he can see me, but I didn't need to as he turned his head, and he saw me. He stopped in his tracks, still staring, and his mouth slightly opened. His teammates looked back, but he said something back to them, and they left.

I was rooted in my spot as he walked closer and closer until he was staring down at me. I bit my lip.

"Uhh...good game." I said, with a small voice.

"Do I know you?" He asked, getting to the point.

"Maybe." I said, feeling sad again. I looked down at my feet. "It depends if you'll remember."

"But...why it is that..." I heard him mumbled. I looked up at him.

"You remember the song?" I asked for him. He hesitated

"Well, I don't think so...but...I don't know!" He said, looking frustated again. "It feels so...nostalgic." He soften. "...and you..."

"Maybe in time...you'll remember. I won't force you." I said.

The was a long pause. But I didn't look at him. If I did, my feelings would take over me, and who knows what I'll do.

"This...this is stupid." He grumbled. And before I knew it, he turned around and walked away into the night city.

* * *

okay, sorry about the long delay. but you should be happy that i updated. i know there will be errors, but that's because i'm trying to post this chapter up before christmas, so it's my gift to you all, my readers.

as always, please review.


	7. Gippal's Arrival

I hoped you liked the previous chapter...hmmm, i don't have much to say, so...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 

We stayed at a hotel that, amazingly, used the same currency we had, Gils. But even though we were able to afford a room, and a nice room at that, I couldn't sleep a wink.

He was right there! Right within my reach, and he wasn't a dream or a illusion. He was real...and he doesn't know who I am. But everything about him was the same. From his physical features to his personality...

And it rips my heart, as if there was an open hole in my chest.

The sun was rising, and the lights were peeking out of the curtains. Since I didn't slept well, I got up and pulled the curtains aside to find the sunlight blazing in the sky. I ignored Yuna and Paine's moaning, but my eyes were wide as the sky was covered with pink and red glow. It was so bright, that the night time city that used to be enveloped in blue light, was now covered in a soft, red radiance.

Like a city of fire.

"Rikku, close the damn shades." Paine grumbled, but she got up. Yuna also sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Rikku, didn't you get any sleep?" Yuna asked politely, her hair looked like a haystack.

"No." I answered honestly.

"Rikku, that's not healthy for you." Paine said, more awake.

"I don't care." I said stubbornly, still staring at the morning sky.

"You don't, but you need to stay healthy for your baby." Paine said.

I bit my lower lip.

"What? Rikku! You're pregnant?" Yuna said, suddenly more awake. "Who's the father?"

"Take a guess, Yuna." Paine said, sarcastically. I was still looking out the window.

"...Oh! So that's why you want to..." Yuna trailed off.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"You should eat something." Yuna suggested. And as if she said the magic words, I felt a storm of cravings coming.

"Maybe there's a restaurant nearby." I said, now looking down at the streets. People were already out and shopping.

"In this city, of course." Paine mumbled. She got off her bed and head for the door, but then something fell out of her pocket.

We all stared down at a blue sphere on the floor for a good minute before we all gasped in unison and shouted.

"Shinra!!"

* * *

"I can't believe we forgot to contact Shinra." I mumbled to Paine, as Yuna tried frantically to get it to work. 

We were walking down the crowded street. So many people dressed very similar to us, so we didn't stick out like sore thumbs. Yuna was walking ahead, pushing buttons and shaking the Commsphere to get it to connect. Paine and I were just watching her in amusement in her poor attempt.

"I wasn't even thinking of the little brat when we landed in Zanarkand." Paine agreed. Now, Yuna was yelling at the sphere.

"Poor Yuna. She must feel so guilty." I said, watching Yuna.

"Why?"

"Well, if I forgot to contact with someone I cared for back home, I'd feel guilty. She must've forgotten about Baralai." I said, but before I could breath another word, Yuna was in my face.

"I did not forgot him! I was just overwhelmed about what happened to you!" Yuna shouted, obviously frustrated. Both Paine and I tried our best not to laugh.

"Calm down, Yuna." I said, forcing not to smile. "Let me try."

"Wait. Let's go over there, so no one will see us." Paine said, pointing at an alleyway that wasn't filled with the sunlight. "We don't want someone to know we're from the future."

"Right." Yuna mumbled.

Once we were safely in the dark, I took a good look at it. I saw there were numerous buttons on the golden ring, which must be controls from volume, camera angle, and focus. Then, I turned it over to look at the bottom. A switch was located there, and read clearly 'On' and 'Off.'

"Here we go." I said, and flicked the switch on. The Commsphere turned into a bright blue light, and I still saw Yuna pouting.

"Ok, now what?" Paine asked, as she watched me push more buttons.

"Well, we have to hope they have their Commsphere on also." I said logically.

I am such an expert.

"But what if they don't?!" Yuna asked, worried.

"Calm down, Yuna. I'm sure they're worried about us just as much as we are to them." I said.

"Not really." Paine mumbled under her breath.

Suddenly, after pressing the focus button a bunch of times, the Commsphere made a static effect on the screen. Yuna and Paine were in silence as I got to work. It was like a video game, if I press the focus button too much, I might lose the signal, but if I press it too little, I might not get the signal back.

"I hear something." Paine whispered.

So did I.

I crank up the volume, which also inscreased the static noise. But the voices was more audible.

"...ku!...una!...aine!..." It said.

"What?" Yuna whispered. Paine and Yuna peeked over my shoulder.

"Rikku?...Yuna?" Said the voices.

Then, I pushed the camera direction, and saw a fuzzy picture of two men. One had blond, spiky hair and the other had white blond hair.

"It's Baralai!" Yuna shouted, excited.

"And Gippal." I mumbled.

I didn't had to do anymore, since Gippal was trying to get his Commsphere into focus. Soon, I saw both Gippal and Baralai clearly with no static across the screen, with worried faces.

"Yuna!" Baralai said.

"Baralai!" Yuna responded.

"Are you okay? Where are you?" He asked, moving Gippal aside to get a better view. Gippal shoved back.

"Calm down, man. She's fine." Gippal said, irritated. But Baralai didn't listen.

"Go get Shinra." Baralai ordered, and pushed Gippal away, not caring that Gippal fell out the chair and landed hard on the floor.

I giggled as I saw Gippal in the background rubbing his head and walking out the door.

"Yuna, are you hurt?"

"No, we're okay. We're all here...here in Zanarkand." She said.

"I knew it," He mumbled. "Stay there. I'll get an airship to pick you guys up."

"No, we're not in present day Zanarkand." I said, "We're really in Zanarkand." I turned the Commsphere to face the street and the tall buildings.

"Whoa..." Baralai whispered.

"Rikku, don't show it out in the open." Paine hissed, and dragged me back into the dark alleyway.

"How are things?" Baralai asked, looking more serious. But before Yuna could reply, a loud bang was heard and soon Baralai's face was gone, followed by a faint 'ow.'

"It works!! My invention works!!" Shinra shouted into the Commsphere. Baralai stood up, rubbing his head where he fell. "And not only that, my Commsphere works too! And through time! This is spectacular! I can make millions!!"

"Shinra." Baralai said, looking irritated. Gippal was next to him, with his arms crossed.

"Now you know how it feels." Gippal said. Baralai glared back, but quickly made a smirk.

"So what's it like there?!" Shinra asked, anxious.

"It's...magnificent!" Yuna said. "I've never seen a city anything like it. The buildings are so tall and cramp together. Last night, there was a blitzball tournament. And the stadium was huge."

"How come it took you so long to contact us?" Gippal asked, as both Baralai and Gippal peered over Shinra's shoulder.

"Uh..." Yuna stumbled.

"It was my fault." I spoke at last. "I was...trying to find someone. And I dragged thses two along."

"And this morning, we tried to get the Commsphere working," Paine continued, "but Yuna didn't get it to work."

"Hmph!" Yuna huffed.

"The important thing is, you're safe." Baralai said. Then, he asked Shinra, "Is there a way to get them back?"

"Hmmm...that could take awhile." Shinra concluded.

"How long?" Baralai demanded.

"Yuna," I mumbled to her as Shinra and Baralai argued, "Why did you followed me that time back when we were in Spira?"

"Huh?"

"You jumped after me." Then, I looked at Paine. "And you...why did you jumped into the portal first?"

"You should know, Rikku," Paine smirked, "I maybe a merchant, but I also pass as a pirate. I came here looking for treasure. Do you realize how rich this city is?"

"Paine, I never knew that side of you." I teased. But then my smile faded. "I never wanted any of you to come. You guys should go back. I only came to..."

I couldn't form the words. All I did was placed my hand over my belly. I realized that it was getting bigger...

"Where are you going?!" We heard Shinra shouted.

"I'm going to test something. Don't try to follow me." Gippal said, and walked to the side.

"Gippal, stop!" Baralai shouted, even though we couldn't see him.

Suddenly, the Commsphere was out of focus and the static effect came. Then, the screen was clear again, only we couldn't see anyone.

"Baralai? Shinra? Gippal?" Yuna yelled through the Commsphere. After a minute, Shinra came back, looking breathless.

"He went in!" Was all he said.

"Who did?" I demanded. But Baralai's face came into view.

"Gippal actived that time machina and jumped in!"

* * *

"That jerk...that idiot...that stupid...that reckless, selfish...stupid-" 

"You already said that." Paine commented me, as we walked around the harbor. I wheeled around to face her.

"Still! Why would he do such a stupid thing?" I shouted into Paine's calm face.

"I remember he said something about...he wanted to test something?" Yuna said, trying to calm me down.

"Like what?!" I asked, frustrated.

"Who knows. In any case, why are we here again?" Paine asked, looking up at a seagull.

"When we landed here in Zanarkand, we were close to the harbor. Maybe the same thing happened for Gippal." Yuna explained. I growled.

"Well, when we do meet him, I'm gonna send him right back to Spira!" I shouted.

"Calm down, Rikku. What's so bad that Gippal's here anyway?" Paine asked, smirking. I hesitated.

"Hmm? Is Rikku concern about Gippal?" Yuna teased along with Paine.

"Shut up, you guys!" I tried to defend myself.

"Wait a minute." Yuna said, being serious again. "Didn't we landed on a hilltop outside of the harbor?"

"Oh, yeah." Paine agreed.

"Like that one?" Yuna pointed.

I turned around and saw a small hill just beyond the city sidewalks. We climbed our way to the hill, and stood at the top. The wind was blowing freely out here. The sky was blue, and the grass moved with the wind, and what shocked me was the other side of the hill. A long field of grass and shrubs until it touches the edge of the mountains. Most likely Mt. Gagazet.

"I didn't look this way when we first arrived." Yuna admitted.

"Of course not. We were all awed at Zanarkand than this." Paine said.

Then, a bright light hovered over me. I looked up, like a fly attracted to a light. The circle grew wider and wider, that it looked like a tunnel. Then, in the distance, I saw someone falling toward me. Before I knew what to do, I saw Gippal's shocked face staring right back at me. For a minute, he was hovering in midair.

"WAH!" We both shouted as Gippal's moment of zero gravity fell and landed on top of me.

"Gippal!" Yuna said, with surprised.

"It took you that long?" Paine asked him. I growled.

"What about me? Aren't you gonna ask if I'm okay?!" I shouted at them. I heard a chuckle. Then, Gippal's face was right over mine.

"I guess your friends are more worried about me." He said.

We stayed in that position for a long time. I could feel both the heat of embarrassment and anger in my face. And Gippal's cool, calm face turned into a scared look.

"Ummm...hi?" He said, trying to be friendly.

"Get...your...hands...off of my BOOBS!" I shouted into his face, and kicked him right where it hurts.

"Gippal!" Yuna said, as he rolled over in pain.

"Oh, my poor baby. I hope he didn't squash it!" I joked, moving away from Gippal.

"What about my..." Gippal groaned.

"Gippal, why did you come?" Yuna interrupted politely as Gippal tried to stand up.

"Yuna, give a man some space." Gippal said.

"Yeah, Gippal!" I said, suddenly in front of him. "Why are you here? Think we can't take care of ourselves?"

"Actually," he stared down at me hard. "I wasn't worried..."

I waited.

"I was concern...whether you haven't already gave Yuna and Paine hassle...which I know will happen pretty soon." He said, and looked away with his stupid smirk.

I smacked the back of his head.

"I'm not giving them a hassle," I turned to look at them, "Right?"

"To the point..." Paine mumbled, while Yuna whistles an innocent tune. Gippal wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm here to lighten their load. We're going home." He said. My eyes widen and I shrugged him off.

"You guys can go. I'm staying." I said, gloomy.

Everyone was quiet. They all knew why I was here...so I can have the guts to tell Tidus he's a father. Only...it's going to be even more difficult if he can't remember me! What am I suppose to do...?

"Rikku, how are you going to survive here?" Gippal said, logically. All jokes and humor were gone.

"I did it before." I pouted.

"You weren't pregnant." He pointed out bluntly. I bowed my head, and at the same time, I felt extremely hungry.

"I want to eat." I mumbled. Yuna patted my hand.

"Come on. Let's find a place to eat." She said.

* * *

"This totally sucks..." I pouted. Sitting in a outdoor table. We were eating strange, foreign food that I didn't want to touch. 

"Rikku, it's actually good. Give it a try." Yuna plead. I sat with my arms cross tight around me, eyeing the weird food.

"It's...blue." I mumbled.

It was blue. Heck, everything about Zanarkand is covered with blue until the night comes. Their drinks were blue sodas or beverage. Their food has either have something blue or entirely dyed in blue. I was hoping to eat something familiar and yellow, like Al Bhed Noodles...man, I want some...

"Rikku, it may look weird, but you won't know until you try." Paine said. I was irritated.

"I'm gonna search for some real food." I said, and got up to walk back inside the restaruant. I heard Paine grumbled behind me.

"Geez. And I paid for this." She said.

The fast food restaurant looked just like the places in present day Luca. A huge display of choices was hung behind the counter for customers to decide. I looked thoroughly at each picture I saw each food had blue dyed color. I was concentrating on reading the small print that I didn't pay much attention to the door opening and loud voices behind me.

"Damn. Did you see that?" I heard a deep voice, chatting with his friends.

"She was like, 'I think about you eveyday.' She's such a loser!" Said another man.

"Guys, cut it out." Said another. Suddenly, I went stiff still at the familiar voice. "She just wanted an autograph."

"Tidus, stop pampering your fans." Teased the deep voice man.

I slowly turned around and saw three men sitting in a booth. They all were muscular and heavily tanned. There was one huge, buff-up man with black hair, another taller man with brown hair, and Tidus. They weren't wearing their blitzball uniforms. In fact, from a distance, you couldn't be able to tell it was Tidus. But I know that hair and voice too well. I took a deep breath, not sure what to do next.

He's so close! What should I do!? I want to talk to him again, but he doesn't remember me. Why is that? But he remembers the song...maybe if I sing it now...

Then, the door opened again.

"Rikku! What's taking you so long?" Gippal said, rather loudly. I didn't bother to respond, my eyes looking down. Then, I felt a warm hand on my chin and lift my head up.

"Yeah, I was c-coming." I choked. It surprised me. Gippal looked at me with concern in his eye.

"Rikku," He said softly, "why are you crying?"

Huh?

I felt my cheek and realized that I was crying. Warm tears were slowly leaking out. Crap. I shoved Gippal out of my way and ran for the door. Then, I took a quick glance to the side and saw Tidus.

He was staring back at me...with a worried look. But I was already out the door. I ran down the street and away from the restaurant. Gippal was calling out to me, but I didn't look back. I can't be in the same place where Tidus is...not when he doesn't know or remember me.

* * *

I'm sorry i made it harder for rikku! anyways, i don't really like this chapter (well, except for the part where tidus looked at rikku) cuz it was just a brief description of zanarkand and gippal's arrive. by the way, why did he wanted to come? he wanted to test something? yeah right. though i know cuz i'm posting this story 

and again, i was rushing to post this damn chapter, so there is mostly errors here. don't fret, i'll get to edit it later, as long you understand what is going on, that's all that matters.

**this as been edited...but those who can just pick at things and say it's incorrect grammer, get a life! (just enjoy the story)**

please review.


	8. His Houseboat

Don't die on me, my readers. i know that last chapter wasn't much...er...rush. i mean, i couldn't really think of a way from gippal's entrance to be "exciting" but that. hope you liked the LITTLE rippal. NOW, for this chapter, is getting interesting. wink wink

Oh, and just a note. anything in _italics_ is either something in a dream, or a past event...you'll see what i mean.

* * *

Chapter 8 

I didn't want to run, since I didn't want the crowd to turn heads and stare at me. I mostly power-walked through the streets without any thought where I was going. All I needed to know was get some distance between me and...him.

Before I knew it, I found a park. It was probably the only open field in the middle of Zanarkand besides the one that leads to Mount Gagazet. Kids were running around playing, young couples were walking on the side walks, older teens were at an empty pool with hoverboards, there was a large playground for toddlers, and at the other end was a mini blitzball pool.

No one was swimming in it.

I walked over to a bench and sat down, staring at the hovering pool. It was so long ago when I traveled back in time by accident, got separated from my mother, and was stuck here for a year. It was this same park that I first came to Zanarkand. And it was the very same blitzball pool that I nearly drowned if it wasn't for that boy who saved me...

Tidus.

"Huh?" I mumbled to myself and wiped another tear.

I've lost him...There was never anything for me to get back in the first place...This had been settle two months ago. What can I do? Just forget and live on? How will I tell who's the father to my child?

"Vun oui bid dra tnays eh so naymedo..." Someone sang. And the one voice I ran away from...

I didn't turn around as he sat down on the bench next to me. I could feel his eyes staring at me, but I kept my head down. If I look at him, I would break down again.

"That was what you sang last night." He said.

"...y-yeah." I stuttered.

"And I know it...somehow." He mumbled. I took a side glance. He was resting his elbows on his knees, looking down at his feet in deep thought.

It nearly made me jump just realizing how close I am to him in two months! Everything about his physical features to his voice is pin point accurate. But I did noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual Zanarkand necklace...

"You do." I said louder, wondering if he decided not to wear his special necklace today.

"Why?" He asked softy. There was a long pause. "Last night...I had a dream."

My heartbeat stopped for a second.

"In my dream, there was this little girl. Then, she grew up to a teenager...but I couldn't see her face. And she was singing that song." He said. Then, he turned to look at me. "I said to her, 'Hey, what's your name?' and she said her name was...Rikku."

I bit my lip and looked at him.

"It was so strange." He continued, suddenly looking deep into my eyes like he never had. "For some reason, I felt like I knew her. But I know I don't have any memory meeting someone by that name. Let alone, heard that song before."

I swallowed.

"So..." He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

Even though I've experience this last night, it still pulled my heartstrings. He looks exactly the same two months ago! How can he just...forget? Did something happened to him when he faded away on the Airship? Had his memories been erased, or are they just buried deep inside? I'll take my chances...

"My name is Rikku." I said. He shook his head in frustration.

"I already now that. I meant, how do you know that song? How come I know it?" Then he looked at me suspiciously. "Did I got drunk at a night club or something?"

"What?!" I said, horrified. He closed his eyes, and rested his head in his hands.

"That must be it." He mumbled to himself. Suddenly, he bolted out off the bench and stared at me with shocked eyes. "Please don't tell me I knocked you up!"

I just stared back at him with my mouth hanging. Then, he sighed as if he was relief.

"Good. I guess not." He said. I jumped to my feet and glared at him.

"You think I'm a whore?!" I yelled.

"You're not?" He said, raising his eyebrows. "Alright...are you from the Southern District?"

"I don't know any Southern District." I said, calming down. Then, his mouth was hanging.

"You don't know?! That's, like, the most getto-iest place in Zanarkand! Not far from the harbor area. They're full of nut cases, and crazy people just because they got to this some temple they worship." He said, rolling his eyes.

There was a long pause.

"A...temple?" I said. He crossed his arms.

"Yeah. Everyone knows the temple in the Southern District. But no one but the people who live there actually believes the mumbo-jumbo they show. Or their 'teachings.'" He said, putting sarcasm on the last word. "Best stay clear from them."

"Have you ever been there?" I asked, curious. He grunted, as if the memory was disgusting.

"Once. On a dare. Those people are weird...and maybe dangerous." He said. Then, his eyes soften. "Don't go there."

I didn't reply since my mind was spinning fast. There's a temple here? In this era?! Maybe there's a way to get Tidus's memories there. Maybe the fayth is still around at this time. I should askYuna for more details.

Suddenly, my stomach growled. And I felt extremely hungry. Tidus raised his eyebrow at me and smirked, which nearly made me melt.

"I know, " he chuckled, "that fast food place doesn't really look appetizing." He started to walk away. "Come on, I'll get us something to eat."

I stood where I was. He realized that I wasn't following, and turned to look back at me.

"Aren't you coming?" He yelled back. I slowly walked up to him, my mouth slightly open in surprise.

"You're gonna let me eat with you?" I asked, sheepishly. He laughed.

It was heavenly.

"I guess so...but not in public where people will see us. Don't want jealous fans, do we?" He winked. I made a weak laugh and followed him to the harbor...

* * *

"Welcome to my sanctuary...my home." Tidus annouced. 

I couldn't believe it. I was actually in his houseboat. He told he'd bring me here one day, and it was very cozy. The room was circular with the main pillar in the center to hold the roof up. And a stairway that leads to the upper deck. There were numerous of silver and golden trophies and medals. There were also different colors of blitzballs, besides the regular blue and white. On a shelf, there were a bunch of pictures of him and his teammates.

"You can look at them, if you want. I'll make something." He said, and headed up the stairs. But I followed him.

"You're kitchen is up here?" I asked, amazed.

"Yup. That way if I make something nasty, the smell won't fill my home." He explained.

His kitchen was simple. A stove, a fridge, and a counter top. I watched him pull out noodles of some kind and boiled them. Watching him cook made him look so manly...

"Here. Hope you like it." He said, and served a plate of noodles. I sniffed and it smelled great, but I still took a careful bit. It was delicious, and I finished the plate before Tidus did.

"Mmmm. You're a good cook!" I said, helping seconds. He laughed.

"I'm not some dude who lives off of ramen noodles." He said.

"What's ramen noodles?" I asked, my mouth full. He just shook his head.

"Never mind."

"Who taught you how to cook?"

"My mom...and then the rest I learned myself." He said, almost sad.

"You're mom taught you?" I pushed the subject. "Where is she?" I asked, even though I had a feeling what happened.

"She died." He simply said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said. "If you don't mind me asking..."

"It's alright. She died because...she just gave up." He said, and started to pick at his food.

"Gave up?"

"It was a long time ago. My father vanished one day. And...well, my mother followed him too." He kept staring at his food. "I was very little, so I didn't understood why she died. And the old lady next door said that when a lovebird dies, the other one just gives up living, so it can join its mate...it was just like that!" He furrowed.

"Oh," I whispered, feeling sympathy for him. "You must've...been so lonely when you were young."

Suddenly, I felt the food coming back up my throat. I quickly dashed to the side of the boat and threw up into the sea. Tidus was walking towards me with cautious steps.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I wiped my mouth, taking in deep breaths.

"I guess it didn't like it..." I mumbled to myself, not really thinking that Tidus was listening.

"Wait...what?!" He said louder. He grabbed my arm and made me turn around. His face was confused and angry. "Are you...pregnant or something?"

I just stared back with my mouth slightly opened. I wanted to say yes, but then I was scared...that he wouldn't want to see me anymore. He took a step back and took a good look at me.

"You are, aren't you?!" He yelled, looking really angry. "So I did met you at some bar. Damn! Why am I so stupid?!"

"I-It's not like that!" I tried to defend myself, but I was scared. He turned his back on me.

"Get out! Just leave! I don't want anything to do with you!" He yelled.

At first, I was frozen where I stood. But then, I quickly ran down the stairs and out the houseboat, crying all the way down the harbor...

* * *

I wasn't sure where I was. I just kept running, trying to get some good distance between me and the harbor. If I stop now, I would start to think and realized that Tidus doesn't know me, or remember me, or want anything to do with me! 

I stopped running and started walking to catch my breath. Maybe I shouldn't have ran so much. Maybe I shouldn't have come to a weird and dark alleyway. Maybe I shouldn't have thought of traveling back in time to Zanarkand...

That's when I noticed that the sun was setting, and the sky was getter darker. I was walking along the sidewalk, but the streets were completely deserted. The buildings weren't so tall compare to the ones I saw this morning. Smoke was rising from several buildings, causing a thick, gloomy fog over the sky. The windows were boarded up, and neon lights were flashing, as if the light bulbs were about to go out.

I admitted that I was lost.

"Hey, sweetie." Said a deep voice. I whirled around and saw a tall, dark, dirty man with two others following him. "Want some company?"

"No thanks." I said, firmly. I noticed on his shirt was a familiar glyph. It was an old symbol of Yevon. I turned around and walked away quickly as I heard the men laughing in the distance, so I guess they're not following.

I walked deeper into the alleyways, hoping that I would find my way out. But the sky was getting dark, and it was hard to see where I was going, or what was ahead of me. Soon, the dim streetlights went on, and I saw up ahead of me, someone was leaning aganist the pole. I drew myself up and tried to walk without fear, but it was crossing my mind.

When I got closer, the man looked up and smiled at me. It was the same man from earlier. I quickly turned around, but his two followers were right behind me. I was cornered. Who are these guys? If they're going to mug me, it would be pointless since I didn't have any money.

But what if that's not want they want...?

I took a deep breath at the new fear of what these men would do to me. But I took a fighting stance, and they laughed at me. Compare to them, I was small and not as muscular as they are. Not to mention, I was out numbered.

"Come here, sweeite." Said the tall man. He grabbed my arm, but I yacked away and punched into his stomach. He doubled over. "Feisty, are we?"

"Get away from me!" I yelled at them, as the other two came to grab my wrists. I managed to kick one in the face, but then the tall man easily grabbed me around my waist and pulled my arm behind my back.

I started to scream, hoping someone would hear. Anyone...

Tidus!

"Hey! Let her go!" Someone yelled. Before I knew it, the three guys released me, followed by a few nose breaking sounds.

"Let's go." The tall man grumbled, and the three men walked away.

"Gippal!" I gasped, and without thinking, I ran to his arms and cried. He held me, rubbing my back.

"It's okay, Rikku. Those guys won't touch you anymore." He said, softly in my hair. "I'm here."

My face still buried in his shirt, but I wished it wasn't him that came to my rescue. There was a drop of hope in me that Tidus would come out of guilt, but it turns out, Gippal was there. Gippal could never be my Tidus...but I don't have Tidus anymore...Do I? I don't know anymore. My mind tells me that I've lost him somewhere. But my heart screams that Tidus isn't himself. But where can I find the answers...?

_"You don't know?! That's, like, the most getto-iest place in Zanarkand! Not far from the harbor area. They're full of nut cases, and crazy people just because they got to this some temple they worship."_

That's it!

"Gippal!" I said, sudden really loud.

"What?" He said, also shocked at me sudden change of mood.

"Are we in the Southern District?"

"I think so...why?"

"I...I heard there's a temple here. Let's go there!"

* * *

Whoa! that was actually touching and yet sad! Rikku is sad that Tidus didn't came to her rescue, she hoped that he would come. I mean, he was suppose to be...it was his nature, like in the first story! so why is didn't he came? why doesn't tidus remember his precious rikku? and since when was there a temple in zanarkand back then? and why am i asking you these question when i'm the author and only i know what will happen?! 

did anyone noticed i got inspiration from the Twlight series? if you don't know what it is it's okay. but lately, writer's block struck me again, so i got back into writing after reading Twlight. great book!

please review.


	9. The Southern District

okay, maybe i haven't really came back from the dead, but at least i didn't forget updating this story. so YOUR WELCOME!!! lol. enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9 

"Rikku, are you high, or just incredible stupid?" Gippal said, smirking but at the same time, looking irritated. "We're in Zanarkand a thousand years in the past. I don't think Yevon is around yet."

"But...I heard there was a temple here." I said, realizing that he might be right.

"Oh, yeah? Who told you?" He demanded.

"Uh," I mumbled. I didn't want to tell Gippal that I meet Tidus. What would he think? "Uh...a birdie told me?" I smiled innocently.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here." He said, ending the discussion. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the dark alleyways.

"But...can't we explore this place a little." I said, trying to pull away from his grip.

"When it's day time, okay? It's getting late." He said, sounding annoyed. Finally, I yanked my hand free. Now, I was irritated.

"Yes...father." I grumbled, sarcastically. I walked ahead of him, but I heard him sigh.

We managed to find a way out of the Southern District, and into a brightly lit street. Just like last night, the streets were packed with people shopping, and the lights were in different shades of blue, as if the whole city is underwater. We were walking along the crowded streets, with a lady selling ice cream nearby.

"Where should we go now?" I asked Gippal, but soon I bumped into someone.

"Excuse me." We both said, politely.

She was pretty with brown hair, and her clothes looked very familiar. Her friend had blond, practically white hair, and she was wearing everything in black. Suddenly, my eyes widen and so did they.

"Yuna! Paine!" I exclaimed, as she yelled.

"Rikku! Gippal!"

"Whoa! For a minute there, I didn't remember you guys." Gippal confessed, scratching his head.

"Yeah, me too." Yuna said. "Did you guys get new clothes or something?"

"No." I said, looking at Gippal and back. "Did you?"

"I remember we were just walking around aimlessly..." Paine said, trying to remember. "I wasn't even thinking about you guys."

We all just stood there in a circle in silence, feeling utterly stupid how we could forget each other so easily.

"This happened before, didn't it?" Paine said, crossing her arms. "This morning...right?"

Suddenly, the ice cream lady came up to us with her advertising smile.

"Try our new Sea Salt Ice Cream." She said.

"No thank you." Yuna said politlely. But the lady didn't go.

"It's a free sample! And you can buy two cones and get another cone for free!" She said, with enthusiasm.

"No thanks." I said. And since two people turned her down, she walked away.

Then, someone bumped into Paine.

"Hey, quit blocking the sidewalk." Said a grumpy man. Paine glared at him.

"You watch where you're going, tubby." Paine said, sourly.

"Paine, don't start anything." Yuna said, worried.

"Let's find a place where we can talk." Gippal suggested.

So, we all walked around Zanarkand to find a place were we can talk privately. But every restaurant we found was packed, and every cafe was booked. We even tried walking along a water walkway, which is literally a sky walkway that runs on water. The people of the city looked excited as if there was another blitzball game tonight. Finally, we found a quiet, but busy cafe. The cafe was on the 5th floor of a tall building, and we managed to get window seats that looked down the harbor and the park.

"This is quite nice." Gippal said, getting comfortable in his chair.

"Gippal, we need to get serious." Yuna said, in her business voice. "We have to understand what's going on. We can't just wonder off on our own." She said, looking at me.

"I'm sorry, okay! I just...got caught up in the moment." I said, crossing my arms, looking out the window.

"What's really strange, " Paine said, "is why did we suddenly had that feeling as if we didn't know each other?"

"The same thing happened this morning...when we were trying to contact...someone...a boy?" I said, trying to remember.

"You mean Shinra?" Gippal said. Yuna, Paine, and I stared at Gippal.

"Shinra?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He stared at all three of us, shocked.

"Don't tell me you guys forgot about Shinra? What about Baralai?" He said, looking at Yuna. She suddenly gasped.

"Oh, no! I completely forgot about Baralai!" She yelled, and hind her face behind her hands.

"This is crazy! We're forgetting everyone in Spira." I said, feeling scared.

"It's as if our memories are slowly being erased." Paine said, depressed.

I looked at Paine. I realized her eye color changed a little. Before, they were fiery red, but now they turned purple, as if she put on blue contacts. Then, I glanced at everyone else's eyes. Yuna's one green eye looked a bit teal color, and Gippal's eye also looked teal. Suddenly, I grabbed a spoon on the table and stared at my reflection. My green eyes were completely gone, and my Zanarkand blue eyes reflected back.

"Maybe we're losing our memories..." I said, softly. Everyone stared at me. "Because...we're slowly becoming a part of Zanarkand."

"We're becoming part of a city?" Paine questioned, raising her eyebrow. I looked at Yuna, and she understood what I meant.

"No...we're becoming Zanarkand people." She said.

"Zanarkandian." I whispered. There was a long pause, then Gippal laughed.

"This is crazy. There's no way the city, so to speak, 'changed' our ethnicity. What kind of city has that kind of influence?" He said.

"I remember, during my studies as a summoner, that Zanarkand was the most magnificent city and that if someone stays in the city long even, they become a part of Zanarkand. A certain bond...I guess internally." Yuna explained.

"Yuna," I said, suddenly thinking of the temple.

"What?"

"When you were studying, about history and all, did they ever say anything about temples back a thousand years ago?"

"Oh, not this again." Gippal mumbled, but I ignored him.

"Well, what I've learned is that Bevelle was the second biggest city back then because it was known as the city of religion. And Zanarkand was known as the city that never sleeps, or the world of blitzball." She explained. Suddenly, we all felt a long story coming, so we got comfortable as we listened.

"Bevelle and Zanarkand was always in conflict with each other, but Zanarkand never intended to do harm to Bevelle. Zanarkand was all about entertainment, but Bevelle wanted to spread there new religion, Yevon, to Zanarkand. But the night city didn't want it. There were rumors that missionaries from Bevelle secretly entered Zanarkand and formed a small cult. Slowly, the sect drew in more members and would send messages back to Bevelle. Then, Bevelle offered one last time to allow people of Zanarkand to convert to their new religion.

"As always, Zanarkand refused the offer. Then, a thousand years ago was the true start of the Machina War. Bevelle attacked first, and so the race to build the most destructive machina began. It was a terrible time when people couldn't tell who was friend or foe, or who was telling the truth or not. But then, after a few months of building machina, Sin made its first appearance in Spira when it attacked Zanarkand. The city was destroyed and most of the survivors converted to Yevon, when Bevelle arrived to 'comfort' them. But a good number of the survivors disappeared."

"No they didn't." I said. Yuna nodded.

"They sacrificed themselves to create a fayth...a summoning on Mount Gagazet that last until present time Spira." She said. "But summon what?"

I remember the eerie wall of bodies in Mount Gagazet. Yuna didn't understand why they were there, but she knew they were summoning something. Maybe Tidus knows what they summoned...

"Do you think...we're in the era when the secret sect is inside Zanarkand now? And we're just on the verge of entering the Machina War?" I asked Yuna.

"Maybe." She mumbled, looking worried. Gippal grunted.

"Rikku just thinks that because someone told her a temple is in the Southern District, or something." Gippal said, eating nuts that the waitress offered.

"Yeah, and I think if there's a temple, there must be a Fayth too." I said, trying to be serious, but Gippal was getting on my nerves.

"I'm not sure. Yevon was young and new. Most likely they didn't know about summoning fayths to fight Sin." Yuna said.

"But, what if we just try to go there. To the Southern District and see what's there." I said, trying to convince her.

"Heck no!" Gippal said, "That place is full of wacky people. Did you forget they attacked you? Who knows what could have happened next if I didn't showed up."

"I'll be more careful next time!" I yelled at him.

"I agree with Rikku, for once." Paine spoke. "If there is indeed a temple somewhere in Zanarkand, there might be some answers about our memory lost, and maybe we can find a way home there."

"Do you think the Fayth will know me?" Yuna whispered to me.

"Only one way to find out, right?" I said, as Gippal groan.

* * *

I was in a hotel room and sitting on the window sill, looking out into the night sky. The famous Water Sky Walkway hovered over the entire city. The sky was just a dark blanket, since the city lights drain the star lights. My mind was restless. Partly because Yuna rented us two rooms, and Gippal had to share a room with me, and partly because of what happened today. 

If I'm losing memories of Spira, then what had happened to Tidus? Did he somehow came back to Zanarkand after we defeated Sin, and he too slowly lost his memories of Spira? Or maybe...the reason he doesn't know me is because we traveled back in time...before he came to Spira.

But then, how could he know the lullaby song? We must be in some differnet kind of city. I remember quite clear the last time I traveled in time, when I was little, I didn't forget my mother, or my home. So why is it effecting us now?

"Can't sleep?"

"Wah!" I gasped. Gippal woke up and sneaked behind me. "Don't do that! At least make some noise when you get up, or something." I pouted.

"Meh. Not my style." He said, being smug. He pulled the curtains back to see the city better, and the blue lights nearly filled the dark room.

"Nothing's changed." I mumbled, looking down at the city.

"Do you mean the city?" He asked.

"What else?"

"Oh...I thought..." He mumbled. I stared at him.

"What?" I said, and realized he was shirtless, so I went back to look out the window, feeling hot on my cheeks.

"Because, well, these past two months...you've changed, Rikku." He said, almost sad. But I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, I am excepting." I said, trying to be funny. But I saw his expression on the window, he looked really depressed.

"I don't mean that," he said, shaking his head, "You're different. In a way..."

"You need to be more specific, Gippal." I said, being annoyed in his strange behavior.

"You're not 'Rikku' anymore!" He blurted. And suddenly, he let out his rant. "You're just this...mature, and yet moody person. As if you're scared of something, and you get mood swings all the time. One minute you be your old self and be all hyper and positve, then you'll be so quiet and passion-less...like some big...blah!" He said, loudly.

"I'm not quiet!" I said, defending myself and glaring at him.

"After we left the cafe, you never said a word." He pointed out.

"I was thinking of...stuff." I mumbled the last part.

"What stuff?" He said, more quietly.

"Oh, it's nothing!" I said, turning away and looking out the window.

"C'mon, tell me."

"It's nothing!"

"Then why are you still wake?" He said, leaning on the window. "Did something happened before I found you in the Sountern District?"

I didn't reply back. I just tried my best to look away from him. After a long pause, he sighed in frustration, but stayed where he was. He looked out the window, too.

"Do you remember when we were just kids? Back when we lived on the Bikanel Island?" He said, softly.

"Yes." I said. It's funny that I didn't forget my old home yet.

"Remember when we played truth or dare in the desert, and your dares were so dangerous I didn't had the guts to do it? So I always have to tell you my truths?"

"Yeah." I giggled. "I remember I dared you to jump into a Zuu nest or tell me if you ever wet your bed before. It was hilarous."

"I always tell you my secrets, but you willing did the dares." He said, getting to the point. "Why won't you trust me? We're friends...right?"

I kept staring at the city, but my mind was running fast. He's right. It's not fair that I hide everything from my friends. And now, I feel totally lost since Tidus doesn't want to do anything with me. What can I do...?

"I ran into Tidus today." I finally confessed.

"Really?! That's great, right?" He said, excited. He doesn't know the truth like Yuna and Paine.

"He showed me his houseboat, and he cooked me some noodles. But then I threw up." I said.

"He must've sucked at cooking." He chuckled. "I mean, come on! A blitzball player knows how to cook?!"

"Yeah...funny," I said, lifelessly. He realized that I wasn't finished and stayed quiet. "After that, I mumbled 'I guess it doesn't like it' and he heard me. So then he found out I-I was...pregnant." I was choking back tears.

"What did he say?" He asked, gently. I took a deep, shaky breath.

"He said 'I don't want anything to do with you.' So, I ran away." I quickly wiped a tear, turning my head away from Gippal.

"How can he say that?! I thought he loved you!" He started to yell.

"It's not what you think. Tidus...he lost his memories for some reason." I tried to explain.

"Still! If he really cared about you, he should've remember something of you!" He yelled, still frustrated. Then, he calmed down. "So, that's what bothered you?"

I just nodded my head. There was a long pause, both of us in our thoughts. I wish there was something I could say to stop this awkward pause. If only I can stop thinking about what Tidus yelled at me...

"Tomorrow we'll find something." He finally spoke, sounding serious. "Though I'm sure the temple is just bogus."

"Hmmm." I hummed. He drew the curtains back, and walked back to his bed.

"You need sleep, Rikku. It's not healthy to be so stressed out, especially in your condition." He said.

I sighed, and walked away from the window, feeling a slight throb in my stomach.

* * *

I woke up, but I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toliet...morning sickness. 

I heard Gippal getting up on my sudden rush to the bathroom, but when I started to threw up again, his footsteps were quiet, as if he decided to go back to bed. After I felt okay, I washed up and got ready for the adventure today. Gippal knocked on the door.

"Rikku, are you okay?" He said. I opened the door.

"Just morning sickness, nothing serious." I said, and saw Yuna and Paine in the room also.

"Will you be okay today?" Yuna asked. I nodded.

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself." I said, feeling irritated.

"Okay then. Let's go to the temple." She said, and Paine followed her out the door. Gippal was still staring at me.

"What?"

"You wore that necklace all last night?" He simply asked, pointing at my neck.

I looked down and shocked to find I still wore Tidus's necklace. I totally forgot I still had it on. I reached up to touch it, and I immediately felt a faint pulse. It was warm under my fingers...

"Maybe you got choked in your sleep, making you get up." Gippal suspected.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." I said, suddenly feeling happy. "Let's go, Yuna and Paine are waiting."

We were outside, and the streets were filled as always. The theme of the city this time seemed like a fever of red. The buildings were glowing red from the morning sunrise, and the sky was a striking colors of orange and yellow.

"So which way is it?" Paine asked, as we reached the park. There were early joggers in the park, and some teens were hanging out near the mini blitzball sphere.

"Over there." I pointed south.

It was easy to distinguish the area. The Southern District seemed to be the only palce were the sunlight couldn't touch. It was a dark horizon on the other side of the city. The park and the harbor was the only connection to the main heart of Zanarkand. Behind the dark Southern District, the blue Mount Gagazet loomed even further.

We entered the getto district, and it wasn't pleasant. Since it was morning, more people were out and opening their stores, but it wasn't as busy like the Northern District. Heavy smoke of cooking from bars began to fill the air. Most of the people looked gloomy, and sullen faced. They also looked dirty, as if they're poorer.

"Rikku, are you sure there's a temple here?" Yuna whispered back to me.

"I'm sure." I mumbled to her, as a stare back at a child sitting on the street.

"Should we ask where it is?" Paine asked.

"We don't need to...look!" Yuna said, and suddenly ran ahead of us.

We followed her and found an open area. There was a huge street running between the town. I remember this street. Back two months ago, Yuna, and other summoners, walked on the crumbled and wreaked street that led straight to the temple. But here it was, whole and intact, as if it was brand new.

"This is the road..." Yuna gasped in awe as she faced north. The temple must be ahead...

"The other way also leads to Mount Gagazet." Gippal made a point.

"We follow the road, north." I said, and lead the way.

Some of the Southern District residents were selling things allowing the side of the street. It was actually more lively here, and the sky was visable. Finally, we found the temple. It was whole and new. People walked in and out freely. Inside, it was clean and quiet. There wasn't any chunk of rocks or blown walls. The hallways were whole, and not broken or twisted.

"I guess this is the way." Yuna whispered. She pointed up the main stairways that lead to the Cloister of Trials.

We entered the chamber, but there were a few people here too. There were no tests with spheres of glyphs. We walked into the second room, where the elevator would lower us to the Fayth...but people didn't step on the platform.

"Are we allowed to go down there?" I asked Rikku, as the last monk left. The room was empty except for Yuna, Gippal, Paine, and I.

"Let's go while no one's looking." Paine said, confident, and walked onto the platform.

Soon, we were lowered to the chamber. When we walked down the hall, I saw up ahead a gray statue on the floor.

"It's...the same as before." Yuna said, puzzled. She kneeled down and touched the glass.

As if activated by her touch, the floor began to glow. We all backed away in awe and in fear.

_"This is...truely amazing."_ Said a soft voice.

* * *

Do you guys have any idea how complicated Spira's History actually is?!!?!?!?! It drove me crazy!! I wasn't sure if I should stick to it's true history, as in how the creators of the game intended it to be, or just be a fan and make up some stuff. 

I was actually geeky enough to do some research, and I found out some shocking things I never knew. I found it on Wikipedia-Spira(Final Fantasy).

And remember a key word Yuna said when she explained the Zanarkand history...she said she "learned." Meaning that she was taught the old "teachings" record of history. Don't assume that everything she said is true. I intend to stay true to the history the game creators thought of.

After all, I don't know Final Fantasy X. (smile) Please Review. also if I made errors again, and I mean grammer and spelling wise, then let me know...don't rub it in. I was concentrating on the story concept than grammer (pout)


	10. I Want To Hear Everything

I'm totally losing it!

* * *

Chapter 10 

No one moved. Only our eyes shifted everywhere in the room, looking for the source of the voice. The statue's glow was slowly fading in and out. Neither of us wanted to make a sound as we listen with intense concentration.

_"Who are you?"_ Said the soft voice. It sounded sadly. _"How did you all get here?"_

Suddenly, a ghost image of an old man appeared over the glowing statue. The ghost was actually tanned like the other Zanarkandians, and he was wearing layers of robes. He also had white hair and a long white beard. But his eyes were the palest blue I've ever seen, and they were full of sorrow.

"Who...who are you?" Yuna asked, bravely. The ghost glared down at all of us.

_"I am Lord Yevon. The leader of Zanarkand." _He said. My eyes widen, and I could tell that everyone else had their mouths hanging.

"You're Yevon?" I asked, completely puzzled. He looked irritated.

_"You are not of this world. I can sense the aura that circulates around you all. I ask...who are you? And what are you doing in My Zanarkand?"_ He demanded, but still in a soft voice. Yuna bravely stepped forward.

"We are from the future of Spira." She started to explain. Suddenly, I felt unsure if she should say this. "We managed to travel through time, and we landed here in Zanarkand."

_"Impossible!"_ He spoke._ "My Dream Zanarkand can never be located."_

"But we did." I spoke, suddenly feeling suspicious. "We used memories from the pyreflies and a powerful machina to teleport us."

_"You used machina?!"_ He said, obviously angry. _"I will not allow any outsiders find my Dream Zanarkand! I will travel to your time, and destroy this powerful machina!"_

"No!!" Yuna shouted, but then Paine stepped forth.

"Dream Zanarkand? There's no such thing." She said, amazingly calm. "And how can Yevon himself be the 'ruler' of Zanarkand. Yevon is the religion of Bevelle." He laughed, but looked too tired to laugh.

_"It seems someone has tampered the true history."_ He said, with a smirk. _"It is true. I am the ruler of Zanarkand...at the time during the Machina War. But I could sense it...my city was going to lose. I was too stubborn to allow it. So I ordered all the surviving citizens and summoners to sacrifice themselves and become fayths."_

Suddenly, the room went black and I couldn't see a thing, but I could see the faint outline of Gippal, Yuna, and Paine. Then, the scenery changed and we were outside, but we were floating in the air, looking down at a crowd of people. A man, who looked like a younger version of Yevon, stood on top of a rock, looking down at the surviving people of Zanarkand.

He rose his arms and the people walked up to the rock walls of Mount Gagazet. One by one, they began to merge with the wall, and the pyreflies flew out of their bodies, and were absorbed into Yevon himself.

_"I used their memories as a basis for summoning a replica of the city. A city that was total paradise, a city without conflict, and cut off from the real world. No man could find it."_

Yevon absorbed all of the pyreflies and was suddenly in full power. I was scared, as I watched Yevon tranformed. His skin glowed light blue, and his hair turned pure white and softly waving in the wind, and his eyes also glowed a very faint blue light. Thunder clouds gathered in the sky as the scenery went black again. I found Gippal and grabbed his hand.

I was so scared.

_"I was sure that my people would be safe in their memories..unaware of the outside world. But I had to protect myself everytime I summon the city, so I created a massive armor. With it, I also use it to destroy other cities with advance technologies."_

Suddenly, I was facing Sin. Yuna gasped, and fell to her knees. I was scared too, as if Sin was suddenly back again. But then the scene changed again, and we stood in front of a beautiful woman with exotic hair and clothes. Lady Yunalesca.

_"My daughter, Yunalesca, stayed in the real world. She convinced the people of Bevelle that in order to maintain myself, Sin, they must offer sacrifices, summoners. But in reality, I just use their souls to summon my Dream Zanarkand. The Bevelle fools listened to her and called it their teachings."_

Then, we saw Yunalesca in arms with a tall, handsome man.

_"But leaving my daughter in the real world, she foolishly fell in love with Lord Zaon. He motivated her to end my life. She thought that my destruction should end, and that My Zanarkand shouldn't exist. Her fate was already sealed."_

I saw Yunalesca slowly sinking to her knees, as she watch Sin approach her. Her eyes were filled with tears. She didn't even fought back as Sin gave the final blow. The room changed back to the Chamber of Fayth, and I saw The Ghost Yevon hovering before us.

_"If what you speak of is true...then my Dream Zanarkand is no longer safe again. I will find your world, and destroy it."_ He said with definite fatality and faded away.

"Wait!" Yuna yelled, but it was too late. He was gone.

"Yuna! He's serious! Is he going to destroy our present time Spira?" I said, my hand squeezing Gippal's. She was totally speechless.

"This is our fault." Paine spoke, quietly.

"What do you mean?" I said, my voice an octave higher. Paine stared at me...with fierce blue eyes.

"We've changed everything. History says that Sin attacked Spira after it's first attack on Zanarkand, right? It's because we traveled back in time. It's our fault!" She yelled.

"What can we do? Defeat Yevon? He's hardly solid." Gippal pointed out.

Suddenly, Yuna stood up and walked towards the other end of the room. She touched the wall, and then pushed it. She tried harder, so then I walked next to her and helped.

"What are you guys doing?" Paine asked. Yuna didn't answer.

"There was a door here back when Yuna came to get the Final Aeon two months ago. But it won't move." I explained.

So all four of us helped Yuna push the door opened. Slowly, it moved and we walked in the forbidden room. It was the same as before when I first came here. The tall stairs led up to the strange chamber where the ceiling looked like a night sky. Yuna paused at the stairs before she slowly climbed up.

Memories suddenly filled my head. I saw flashbacks of when I was traveling with Yuna on her pilgirmage...with Tidus by my side. Suddenly, Tidus's necklace grew warm, and the faint pulse beated harder as if it was alive. I grasp the pendant, feeling the warmth flow through the rest of my body.

Why is it acting like this?

"Whoa." Gippal and Paine whispered as we entered the room. It was the same with its ruins and moss growing on it, and the night sky with hundreds of stars. But Yuna kept walking foward.

"Yuna, where are you going?" I said, but she didn't say anything.

Yuna was leaning over the edge, about to fall down into the bottomless sky, but she turned around and stared at us with fiery in her eyes. Her eyes were also blue...

"I will find him...and end this." She said, and walked back to the center. She shouted to the sky. "Show yourself, Yevon!!"

He appeared. Only he looked more solid...

_"If you want your death, I'll give it to you." _He said.

He slowly raised his arms, and I felt a shiver down my spine. Pyreflies appeared out of nowhere and was absorbed into his body. He transformed into his most powerful state. His skin turned pale, and his hair and eyes glowed. He held out his hand and gathered energy, ready to fire at Yuna.

I ran up to her.

"Yuna!" I shouted, trying to pull her down. But my mind screamed a different name...

Tidus!

Suddenly, Tidus's necklace glowed in a blinding light. I couldn't see anything, but for some reason, I felt as if Tidus was close by. I was too scared to even breath when I heard the famliar warm and anxious voice...

"Rikku?!"

* * *

"Rikku...Rikku! Wake up!" Someone said, shaking me. 

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Gippal's face was right in front of me with Yuna and Paine looking over his shoulder stood. I sat up, and they gave me some space to breathe.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"That light got us out of the temple. We ended up here." Paine explained. I looked around.

We were at the park, and the sun was setting.

"How's that possible?" I said, totally confused.

I tried to stand up, but for some reason I was having trouble. Then, Gippal offered his hand to me, and he pulled me up with his hand carefully behind my back.

"Rikku...you look, uh...bigger somehow." Paine said, trying to be honest.

"You saying I'm fat?!" I glared at her, sticking my lower lip out.

"Actually..." I heard Gippal mumbled. I looked down and gasped. I haven't realized how much my stomach was sticking out.

It was growing...

"Are you okay?" I heard another voice.

I was suddenly went very stiff, and my heart was beating faster. I stared at Gippal, Yuna and Paine, making sure it was only us and that I wasn't hallucinating. I looked at Yuna, and she was smiling. I bit my lower lip as I slowly turned around.

"Uh...hey." Tidus waved at me, with a shy smile.

I gasped before I fainted in Gippal's arm...

I think I was dreaming. I was most certain of it, because I was in a desert. It wasn't hot, maybe because I'm Al-Bhed, but even I know that most desert winds can sting without proper clothes. I was actually enjoying the scenery, so I stared to sing a lullaby and dancing.

I felt someone was nearby, and it wasn't as if someone was stalking me, but as if someone I was comfortable with was next to me. But there was nothing but wind blowing. So I danced with the wind, singing louder. Soon, the wind picked up the sand and formed a cloud of sand. The sand began to form into a body, with a famliar face and spiky hair.

I was smiling as I danced with the wind and the sand body that looked awfully like Tidus. Suddenly, the wind blew away and I saw his real body on the ground, lifeless. I ran up to him and kneel next to him.

I felt the necklace around my neck growing hot...

* * *

It felt as if I was lying on a bed. I tried to open my eyes, but it was too heavy, so I didn't force myself. My voice felt weak, so I didn't spoke. Then, I heard voices. 

"Umm...where are Paine and Gippal?" I heard Yuna asking someone.

"The other two? They were exploring my houseboat. It's like they never seen anything like it or something." I heard Tidus replied back.

"Oh..." Yuna said. There was a long pause.

"Will she be okay?" Tidus asked this time.

"I'm sure she's just shock to see you." Yuna said. I could hear her smiling.

"I'm sorry. I've shouldn't have come." He said.

"Why?"

"Well..." I heard heavy footsteps walking closer to me. Then, the bed sank a little as he sat next to me. "The last time I saw her, I told her I didn't want anything to do with her."

There was another long pause.

"Do you really...don't remember at all?" Yuna asked, quietly.

"I...I don't know!" I heard Tidus said, almost panicky.

"What happened? Why did you come to the park?" Yuna asked. I heard another pair of footsteps walking closer. Tidus took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm not sure myself. One minute, I was playing my video games, and then I heard this voice...it was calling for my help. And I bolted out and thought of the park. And I found you guys." He explained. "What about you? What happened to you guys?"

"Well, we sort of explored the Southern District-"

"What?! You guys went there? Why? I told her not to-" He cut himself off. I heard Yuna giggling.

"You told her not to go? You care for her." She said, matter-of-fact.

"I..." He couldn't defend himself.

"Anyways," Yuna continued. "We found the temple. And we found this ghost of Yevon-"

"Really?!" He said, shocked.

"Yeah. And...well, uh, we kind of got him angry. And then, Rikku's necklace glowed and we somehow landed in the park."

Suddenly, I felt warm hands lightly brush the base of my neck to hold the pendant. I decided to keep still, wondering what he would do or say.

"That's strange." Tidus mumbled. "This looks famliar...somehow."

"Wasn't it yours?" Yuna asked kindly. But then, Tidus got up and walked away with fast, angry footsteps.

"Argh! Why can't I remember?!" He practically yelled. There was an even longer pause before Yuna replied.

"Is there anything you remember at all?" She asked. Tidus sighed, calming down.

"Well...I did had this dream, a few days ago. It was very nostalgic." I heard Tidus walking back towards me. "In it, I made an important promise to someone. A girl name Rikku...but I can't remember what she looks like." I felt his hand brush away a loose hair strand from my face. "This girl...she says her name is Rikku. But I can't compare how they look."

"Tidus," Yuna said, trying to show sympathy. I felt his hand moved away.

"I feel like I'm missing something. Come tomorrow, I probably lost even more memories. Who is she? Who are you guys? Where did you come from? Who am I?!" He said, getting more anxious.

"I could tell you everything...but you should try to remember-"

"I can't!" He yelled at her. "I've tried ever since I first met Rikku. But I've come up with nothing!"

"Okay." She said, calmly. "But it might be too much for you all at once. And I think I don't have the right to say it." She said. I could feel there eyes on me.

"I'll try to behave." He said.

"Okay. I'll go check on Gippal and Paine." She said, and I heard her footsteps climbing up the stairs to the upper deck.

Wow! I'm alone with Tidus!

"Rikku?" He said, "Are you awake yet? I'm sorry I gave you a shock back at the park." He chuckled a little.

I decided not to say anything. Let's see where this goes!

"I'm also sorry for what I said last time." He said, more serious. "I guess, I was just scared. I mean...is it really true? I'm going to be a dad?!"

He took another deep breath.

"I'm sorry that I can't remember. I wish I can, Rikku. I really do...You know, it was kinda strange before I ran to the park. I...I heard you calling me. Your voice. And all I was thinking was if you were okay. I actually was worried about you."

My heart was beating faster. Then, I felt his hand holding the pendant again, and then he made a small gasp.

"Where did you get this, Rikku? I thought I've seen it before. I bought it once, and there was only one left. Now you have it?" He squeezed it. "It feels...so warm. And there's a pulse...as if it's alive."

Suddenly, I felt the pulse too. It was so strong, as if there was something alive beating on my skin...

"Rikku!" He said. I opened my eyes, and his blue eyes gazed into mine.

"Tidus?" I said, confused. "What was that?"

He quickly dropped the necklace, embarrased that his hand was so close to me. I held the pendant, squeezing it again, but the pulse was faint again.

"I could have swore that it was alive." I said to myself.

"Are you okay, Rikku?" He asked.

This time, I looked at him. I bit my lip again. He really was there! I quickly rolled to my side, looking away and blushing. But then, Tidus was on the other side of the bed looking into my eyes. I gasped, to shock to move.

"Don't try to avoid me." He said, innocently. "I want to apologize."

I just took in a short breath.

"And please don't faint again." He said, with a smirk.

I slowly sat up, and tried to get off on the other side of the bed. Suddenly, he was there next to me.

"I already heard." I said, trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

"How much?" He asked.

"Pretty much everything." I said, looking down at my hands. Then, I felt his hand on my chin and he turn my head to face him.

"Then you know I'm really sorry for what I said." He said. His face so close then ever before.

"Then...why did you say you were scared?" I asked, and his hand slowly left my chin.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said, scratching the back of his head. "I meant...I was just so shocked to find out."

I looked down at my hands.

"I'm really sorry." He said. "After what happened today...when I heard your voice in my head, I want to make it up to you."

"But...what can you do?" I said, feeling depressed. "You don't really know me."

"Then tell me." He said, determined. I stared at him. "I can't remember. Maybe if you tell me...everything that happend to us...maybe I can remember something."

I took a deep breath.

"You promise not to interrupt?" I asked.

"I promise." He said. I kept taking in deep breaths. Then, I felt his arm around my shoulder. My face was burning. "I want to hear everything."

I took another deep breath and sighed.

"Well...it all started when I found you alone in a forgotten temple..."

* * *

OMG!!!! they are together!...well, not yet! Tidus has to truly remember. and what about Yevon?! that is actually the true history, the game creators intended it to be...with a little bit of tweaks. 

Will Rikku and the gang find a way to stop Yevon before he destroys Spira? Will they manage to get out of Dream Zanarkand? Will Tidus remember? What is up with that necklace?

please review!


	11. A Copy

okay, i'll admit it...i want to finish this story REALLY BADLY!! But i'm too stubborn to put it on hold. That will NEVER happen!! even if the next updates are a month apart!!...but I can sense it...it's coming!! writer's block is around the corner in my mind, and i've gotta get this stuff down and posted online, so i can feel like i've made some kind of completion. But that's just me, so see my frustration. (teehee! i made a rhyme)

* * *

Chapter 11 

"...and then Yuna, Paine, and I landed here in Zanarkand." I said, ending the long story.

He was a good listener. He'd gasp or be shocked with horror at the right moments, or laugh at the lighter part of the story. Now, his mouth was opened with the end of the story, and didn't say a word. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You look so ridiculous." I giggled. Then, he smiled.

"You're smiling." He said, as if it was a good thing. Then, he rubbed his chin in deep thought. "You're a good story-teller. You should write that story or something."

I gave a short laugh.

"Maybe." I said, suddenly thinking about it.

"Yeah. And you can call it...'Memories Are Nice...But They're More Than That'" He said, spreading his hands across the air, as if he's making a headline.

"That's a stupid title." I exclaimed. He pouted.

"And by...Rikku." He said, ignoring me. Then, I rubbed my chin in thought.

"Nah! I'll call myself...'LastSunset'" I said, stared up at the ceiling, picturing the name on a book. It was his turn to laugh.

"Now, that is a cheesy name." He teased.

We laughed for awhile longer. It felt good to see him on a happy mood. After we caught our breaths, it grew quiet. We were avoiding each others eyes, but I could sense he was smiling like I was.

"So...I did all that?" He finally asked, all humor aside.

"Yeah." I mumbled, still looking down at my hands. Then, he sat up and started to walk around the room, his hand on his head. I couldn't see his expression since his back was facing me. For some reason, I was sure he still doesn't remember. Suddenly, he wheeled around and a smile was spread across his face.

"I have an idea. Let's go to that park...where you said we 'first' met." He suggested.

"Uh...okay!" I said, and got up to my feet. I'm pretty sure Yuna and the others wouldn't mind.

* * *

"Anything?" I asked again, after a long moment of silence. 

The sun was setting. The sky was in a warm red color, and Zanarkand reflected the colors back. A few miles away, the gloomy shadows of the Southern District laid isolated from the city. My eyes never leaving the mysterious district.

"Nothing." Tidus sighed. He was walking around the mini blitzball pool, hoping that some memory will come back. But my mind was thinking of a different plan.

"Keep trying." I said, walking away, my eyes still looking towards the depressing region.

"Where are you going?" He called after me.

"I'll be back...I'm going to get ice cream." I lied, and started to jog lightly.

"Alright." He said, convinced that I wasn't going anywhere too dangerous...

I must be stupid to try this, but if my theory is correct...Tidus would come running to protect me, like a natural instinct. I was already lost when I was jogging around the maze of alleyways. The street lights were flickering, and stray cats quickly dash into the darker part of the shadows. Soon enough, I heard a group of stalkers following me.

"Hey, pretty where are you going?" Said a sleazy, dirty guy. His cronies chuckled with him.

"Looking for company?" Said an other. One of them blocked my way, smiling yellow teeth. I was cornered.

"Whatever you guys are thinking, you better think again." I said, trying to threaten them. The sleazy man grabbed my chin roughly.

"I think you know what I think what we think that you think we plan to think." He said.

I raised my eyebrow at him; I was confused more than scared. He continued.

"And you know what I think?...I think you here 'cuz you have no hope. Southern District is for you. A place for the hopless, and the useless. I see it in you eyes. You lost something." He said with an evil smile.

I twitched alittle, but I stood my ground.

"No offense. But if you can't keep bugs off your teeth, then at least know your grammer." I back-talked. He obviously got angry. His eyes strangely changed into a paler blue.

"Calm down," Said an other guy. "She's just a timid little thing. Don't break her." He joked.

"Let her go!" Someone shouted. My heart swelled.

Tidus grabbed the man who still had his hand on my chin, and shoved him away from me. He pathetically fell to the ground, and Tidus wrapped his arm securely around my shoulders. He stared down at the guy who was scrambling to his feet. His cronies went to stand behind him, who are just as weak and pitiful. Compare to Tidus, who was health and fit, they looked like small starving animals.

"She's not timid at all. I won't let you say such things to my friend!" He said, "and she is not hopless. She is helping me with everything she's got, and you have no right to say that she's useless. So get lost!"

They scurry away, as Tidus looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a more gentle voice. I couldn't help but smile through the whole thing. He raised his eyebrow at my odd mood. "Why are you so happy? Aren't you in shock or something?"

"No. Because this is exactly what I thought you would do." I hugged him around his neck. "You naturally came to check on me. You came to protect me."

He was quiet, but he wrapped his arms around me too.

* * *

"Where did you go?!" Yuna said, looking both wrried and relieved. "When you came back, I didn't recognize you, but then something jolted my memory and you stand there likes it okay?!" 

"Yuna, calm down." I said, but smiling at her little fit.

"Do you have any idea, what could've happened? What if Yevon came after you? What if you went away for too long and we all forgot you?" She kept on ranting.

"Well, you remember me now." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Tidus was behind me.

"What's going on? What is she talking about?" He asked. I quickly explained to him our strange situation of how we all are slowing losing our memories. Tidus was shocked.

"So, you're losing your memories?" He said, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah," I said, shrugging as if it doesn't matter. He looked upset.

"Then, why are you here? Go back to your home. I already don't remember yet, but I don't want you to forget whatever it is that we had back then." He said, slowly lowering his voice as the subject got touchy. He was still behind me, but I could feel the heat coming off his face.

"It's okay." I said, trying to convince everyone. "All we have to do is beat that Yevon guy...again, and we can all go home." I said cheerfully. Yuna looked uncomfortable.

"But...back than we had the aeons help." She complained. I stomped my foot like a child.

"We don't need them. We can kick his butt!"

"Rikku, why are you being to cheerful?" Paine asked, annoyed. I pouted.

"Why can't I be?"

"I think they mean," Tidus spoke. "What made you in such a good mood?" He explained, but smiling at me. I smilied back.

"Ah, I see." Paine said, as if she know what the answer was already. "You remembered?"

"I just said I didn't...but..." Tidus mumbled. Suddenly, Gippal was right in front of him, looking serious.

"But what?" Gippal demanded. Tidus stared back, looking confused in Gippal's behavior.

"Look, I may not remember my past with Rikku. But I believe her and whatever happened in our past...it's true, because I feel something." Tidus confessed. He looked down at his feet, embarrased. "Whenever I was close to Rikku, I feel...like I'm whole. I know it sounds weird, but it feels like I've lost something...and I'm so close into finding it that I just know it's there."

"That doesn't make any sense." Gippal grumbled.

"No, he's right...I feel that way...except the opposite." Yuna said, looking sad. "I understand. It feels like there's a big hole in your heart. And you try so hard to remember. All I know...is that he was a kind person...but I'm having a hard just to remember what he looks like! I know what it feels like to lost something precious." She said, wiping a tear away.

We were all quiet. So it has happened. Yuna lost a memory of her loved one...even I forgot who he was. I looked at Paine and Gippal, judging by their faces, they didn't remember either.

But that's strange...

"What is?" Tidus asked me. Obviously I was thinking out loud. I looked at him.

"I remember everything about us. I told you the story when we were traveling with Yuna on her pilgrimage...but I forgot who else was with us. But I remember everything that happened to us. Why is that?" I said, pondering. Everyone was quiet again.

"Let me get this straight though." Tidus spoke, as if bring in comic-relief. "We did so many stuff in the past, like traveling and busting up some monster called Sin, and two months later, you did the trouble to somehow go back in time to see me?" He concluded. I nodded.

"That's pretty much it, yeah."

"All that for me?" He said, mostly asking himself. Suddeny, he turned around. "I...gotta go." He started to walk out the door.

"Wait. Why?." I said, totally confused. He gave a knee-jerk reply

"It's okay, I'll be back." He smiled.

But something was off. The way he smiled looked a little sad, as if he's planning to do something. He turned around and walked out the door.

We all decided to pick a spot to sleep in Tidus's small houseboat. Everyone pushed me in sleeping on the bed while they laid on the floor, but I wanted to sleep on the floor too. While they argue what channel to watch on Tidus's enormous sphere, I was looking at Tidus's pictures and trophies. Many of them were just his teammates, or a picture of himself taking a stance. But then, I was looking closer at the pictures.

Tidus was wearing his special Zanarkand necklace, and no one else in the pictures seemed to have a similar chain like his. Soon, I realized in every picture, he was wearing it. But I have it around my neck. If I traveled back in time, shouldn't Tidus also be wearing one now?

"Hey, what channel is this?" Yuna asked, tilting her head to the side. She was watching a cartoon with a boy and his dog. The boy had flaming hair style, and for some stupid reason, the dog could talk.

"It says 'Johnny Test' in the guide menu." Gippal said, also watching in curiousity. We all watched the silly cartoon before I spoke.

"Strange...That Johnny boy sounds a little like Tidus." I mumbled.

"Hey, yeah. He kinda does." Yuna said, listening.

"Well, anyways, where is he?" I demanded, walking around with my arms around me. I didn't liked the way Tidus smiled. Something feels weird...something is not right...

"He'll come back." Paine said, like she didn't care.

"I'm gonna go find him." I blurted out. Before anyone could stop me, I was already out the door and walking down the harbor.

Zanarkand was at its pride again, the city that never sleeps. The sky was pitch black, but the city lights replaced the starlights. The Water Walkway that hovered over the city was shimmering in a calming aqua blue. My instincts told me to head towards the stadium. Maybe Tidus left suddenly because he had practice...maybe...

I reached the entrance of the grand stadium, but there wasn't a single person in sight. I was all alone as I walked up towards the open doors and gazed up at the massive blitzball pool. It was ten times the size than the mini pool in the park.

But why is the pool full...?

"Hey there!" Someone shouted from across the stadium.

From a distance, I saw Tidus's blond hair running towards. As he got closer, I could see he was smiling, but a more genuine and honest smile. I sighed with relief as I lightly jogged towards him.

"Why are you here? I've been waiting forever." I said, raising my arms to hug him.

"It's nice to meet you too." He said, smiling. I paused.

What!?

"I'm waiting for girl who's really important to me. Who are you looking for?" He asked. His eyes looked as if he was dreaming. I grabbed his shoulders, but my hands were shaking.

"Tidus, what's wrong? It's me. Rikku!" I said, anxiously. He chuckled.

"What a coincidence. I'm waiting for someone name Rikku also." He said. I started to feel the tears welling up, and I started the shake him.

"Tidus! What's the matter? Don't you remember me?!" I nearly shouted, but he continued to smile.

"It's best if you just stop trying." Someone spoke behind me. I felt the shiver run down my spine.

I slowly turned around, and gasped. There stood Yevon himself, whole and young. His tan was heavy, and his hair and beard were black. But unlike most Zanarkandians, who normally have a deep blue color, his eyes were very pale blue. He also was wearing the most strangest armor I've ever seen.

"It's not possible." I gasped, looking between Tidus and Yevon.

Yevon smirked.

"You saw me back at the temple. And you see me standing here before you. What's not possible?" He walked closer; his armor plates clinking under his robes. "This is my Dream Zanarkand. Where everything is possible for my people, including me."

I gulped as he glared at me.

"But not for me?" I asked, scared as he towered over me.

"I knew you were not of this place. So I had to find something, here in my own Dream Zanarkand, that could have been a link to your world." He walked behind Tidus, who didn't even seem to notice Yevon was there. Tidus just stood there like some puppet. "I watched you, and saw a strange reaction to this boy. You have tampered him."

Suddenly, I felt my arms snap to my sides, and I couldn't move. He strode over to my, grabbed my chin, and lift my head up high so he could see my blue eyes. His pale eyes looked like they were about to turn white.

"I can't travel to any time unless I have the memories of that time period. You must've found that out. So, I will use you as my sacrifice." He said with momentum. I tried to struggle away from him, but I couldn't budge.

"No! You can't." I said, but I was still under his spell, so I couldn't move. "There is no Dream Zanarkand!" I blurted. He released me, as if he was angry.

"Didn't you listen to my story when I was just a ghost?" He said, walking around me. I couldn't move my head, and he continued. "I created this city from the memories of my people. I protect my city with my armor, Sin, so no one could find it."

"And what about Tidus?" I shouted. "What about his memories!?"

He laughed at me as he walked behind Tidus, who still didn't noticed Yevon at all.

"Haven't you realized something different about him?" Yevon asked me.

"He doesn't remember me." I answered. Yevon shook his head, as if I was too stupid.

"Well, I see something...I can watch all of my people here in my Dream Zanarkand. And I can watch what happens in the mainland. But I can also see people who enters and exits my city."

He stared at me with his pale eyes.

"This isn't your first time here...you've been here before when you were young." He stated. He pointed at Tidus. "You met him when you were young, and his father. Because you've interated with them, they had a connection to the outer city...the mainland. Your memories of the mainland managed to make Tidus and his father more than memory forms...but an actually body."

He leaned closer.

"You...have made them real." He concluded. "Which is why he could travel inside my armor to the future, and met you again. He was whole and real...and so was his father before him. I don't know what happens after that, but here you are from the future." He started to walk towards to blitzball pool. His back facing me. "Your memories are powerful, because they are real and can't be edited."

"So what do you want with Tidus? You haven't answered my question." I said, my voice smaller. "Why doesn't he remember me?" Yevon turned to face me.

"I edited his memories so he won't disappear. In my Dream Zanarkand, I can create anyone, as long as I have a distinct memory to put in them. The man you see next to you...is a copy." He said.

My eyes widen. I slowly turned my head and stared at Tidus. Everything about him was the same: his hair color, his eyes, his clothes. And yet, it's not him. It never was him. He's not the Tidus I know...but...

"Tidus!" I finally used my full strenght to pull my arms from my side and wrapped them around his neck. "It's not true, is it? He's lying, right? You know who I am!"

I could feel his heat beating faster...

"I...I-" He said, confused. I heard Yevon shouting.

"They more you try, the more he'll forget and he'll disappear...painfully! And I can't make a replica everytime he disappears. It is futile!" I ignored him, as I held Tidus's face in my hands and stared deep in his eyes. He gazed into mine.

"You're so kind, Tidus." I sniffed, trying not to cry. "So kind it almost breaks my heart. I have regrets, Tidus. I wish I havn't come here...forcing you to remember. I wish I shouldv'e thought this through. I know you don't mean to forget, but we have our faults. Even so...I'm glad I met you."

"I..." He mumbled, but I cut him off.

"But what about you!? If you don't remember, then I won't force you if it will cause you pain. But please..." I cried. "Don't throw away all the good things that happened to us!"

He stared back at me, still confused but more concerned. I lowered my hands to wipe my tears away, and as an excuse to look away. Then, I felt soft, warm hands holding mine. He lifted my chin and gazed into my eyes. This time, he didn't look confused. Before I knew it, he lean foward and kissed me.

I felt a surge of emotions: relief, happiness, sadness, lust. I couldn't tell if my heart beat was racing or his, but I felt a different pulse around my neck. Our lips were still locked, but under my eyelids I saw the necklace glowing. I could feel the warm metal against my skin. Tidus, distracted by the light, pulled away and looked down at his own necklace.

"That's mine...right?" He asked me softly. I was about to unhook the chain when I heard a new voice.

"Rikku! Tidus!" Yuna shouted. I turned and saw Yuna, Paine, and Gippal running towards us. They all had there weapons out.

"You guys!" I shouted back. But I heard a gun loading behind me. I froze.

"Not another move. " Yevon ordered. I slowly turned to face him and saw Yevon pointing a simple, yet unique hand gun at me. Then, Tidus stood before me, protecting me.

"No. I won't let you." He said. Yevon chuckled.

"Why do you care? You still don't remember her." He said. I felt Tidus stiffen.

"I may not know her yet. But still...I believe her." He declared.

Yevon frowned. Suddenly, he raised his arm and I felt my feet left the ground. I had my arms bound to my sides again, as I hovered in the air. Slowly, Yevon made me hover up high over the blitzball pool.

"Let her down!" Yuna and Tidus shouted.

"Even if you did, she can swim." Gippal added. I could hear Yevon.

"It has come to this! Do you want her released, or do you all want to disappear? Either way, if you fight me, you are no match. This is my Dream Zanarkand, where everything is in my hands!" He shouted back.

Everything after that was slow before my eyes. All I could hear was my own heartbeat in harmony with the necklace's pulse. I saw Gippal launching towards Yevon for the hand gun. But Yevon blasted Gippal away with his magic. Then, Yevon raised the gun and pointed at me.

The last thing I saw was Tidus's shocked and hearkbreaking face as I heard a loud gunshot...

* * *

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

What have I done to Rikku!!!!????? I am evil! yes...and did anyone noticed easter eggs? you know...i used my username...johnny test's voice is the same as tidus...(i'm pretty sure people knew that, but i just wanted to put that in for fun)

okay, being serious now. i'm literally wanting to finish this story sooner than i intended. so if things seem confusing, let me know and i'll try to explain better by sending you email. i'm pretty sure i made errors on this chapter too, but hey...i'm only human (grins)

lately, my inspiration is this music video call Tsubomi by Kobukuro. it's japanese (duh!) and it's such a sweet song with such a sad video. it made me think of so many side stories. maybe it can help you if you want inspiration. just a recommendation...

please review.


	12. The Necklace

lately, i'm into zutara pairings. i'm so interested in it, that i've watched this video on youtube called A Zutara Story. it's really nice...what am i saying! i should be concern about this story!

* * *

Chapter 12

(Third Person Point ofView)

Everything was loud as he ran towards the blitzball pool. Rikku's body fell in and suspended motionless inside. From the corner of his eye, he saw Yuna, Paine, and Gippal charging towards Yevon to distract him. Tidus dived into the pool and swam as fast as he can.

Inside the pool, everything turned quiet and dark. For a second, he wondered if there really was a battle just outside the sphere of water. But his main focus was Rikku, who still showedno signs of life. Finally, Tidus grabbed her around her waist and tried toswim back for air. As he jumped out of the pool, he could feel his ear drums nearly burst as the loud sounds came back, but he was on the other side of the pool.

It was safe where they were. He could see, faintly, the battle raging on the other side of the sphere. He laid Rikku down on the floor; she wasn't breathing.

"Rikku?" He choked, lightly brushing the wet strands of hair off her face. "Rikku?"

He realized that the bullet wound was right on her collarbone. The blood was oozing out and soaking her clothes. His first attempt was to clean the wound, but as he pulled her shoulder strap down, he saw an old scar was there. A ghastly scar that ran down her collarbone and across her chest, as if she was slashed right across her heart. He reached down to touch it, but his hand brushed against the necklace.

Suddenly, Tidus got a major headache that he couldn't see anything. In his mind, a blur of images zoom across before he could even catch a glimpse of what they were. He tried to keep his breathing stead as a light surrounded him...

* * *

He couldn't hear anything, nor did he felt cold from the water. He opened his eyes and saw noting but white, and Rikku was gone.

"Rikku!" Tidus shouted. He stood up and ran, but had no idea where he was going.

"Don't worry, Rikku. I'll find you. I swear." Hesaid, panting. But then, he slowed down and stopped.

"_Why did you stop?_" Someone spoke. Tidus wheeled around.

"Who's there?" He demanded, but no one was in sight.

"_You do remember her, do you?_" It said again.

"Where are you!" He shouted.

"_You are not whole. You shouldn't even be alive...so what makes you special?_" It said with arrogance. Tidus was irritated and walked away, hoping the mysterious voice would disappear.

"Rikku?" He called out again. Only he didn't get the response he wanted.

"_Why do you even bother? You're not real. You're just a fake._"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Tidus said, slowly looking around the white emptiness. And then he whispered, "I'm not a fake..."

"_Yes you are. You don't even remember your love._"

And just like that, Tidus felt the floor shaking. As if the ground was made of glass, it shattered and he fell into darkness. Then, he felt as if he was floating, and down below him, he saw Rikku. She was alive and thinner.

"Rikku!" He said, but she didn't noticed him. 

The scenery changed and, to Tidus's shock, he saw himself walking towards Rikku with two ice cream cones. Together, they sat on the harbor, looking out at the sea. Tidus couldn't help but feel happy, but also confused.

"_It doesn't seem like you care anymore._" The voice tainted.

"I-" He tried to explain, but couldn't find the right words.

The scene changed. This time he saw Rikku and himself again, but in a prison cell. Their lips locked in place. Tidus blushed, and he couldn't help but look away in embarassment.

"_Are you ashamed of yourself?_" 

"Shut up!"

"_You are. Because you can't remember these...precious moments?_"

"Ok! So I don't remember. I'm trying my hardest!" He yelled. As if he said the right answer, he was back in the white fields.

"_Even if you try, you can't do it. You're not whole. You are missing your other half._" It said.

"How am I suppose to do that?" He asked, feeling depressed.

"_Aren't you missing something?_" It asked back.

"I don't think I do...besides my memory."

"_What have you always had...but this time you don't?_" It said. Tidus thought the clue was stupid, but then he remembered what Rikku wore...

"My necklace?"

"_Yes. Your memories are stored in the necklace..._" The voice began to fade away.

"Wait! Who are you?" Tidus yelled into nothing.

"_You'll find out soon enough._" The voice answered.

* * *

He opened his eyes instantly and realized that he was laying next to Rikku. Her face was pale, and her eyes were still closed. Tidus hesitated at first, but he unhooked the chain necklace. He held it in his palm; he could feel the faint pulse beating stronger. He hooked the necklace around his own neck, and waited.

At first, nothing seem to happened. Then, a storm of images began to flash before his eyes. Everything started to make sense, from the time when he promised Rikku to protect her, to when he first saw her. Like the missing pieces of a puzzle in his head, he remembers everything...

But it's too late to tell Rikku.

"Rikku?" Tidus kneeled down next to her. If only he'd thought of taking the necklace sooner.

"Rikku...I remember everything now." He whispered. But Rikku's eyes remained closed. He felt his eyes getting wet.

"I'm sorry I couldn't remember sooner..." He tried not to choke. "We...we couldv've been great parents. I shouldv'e been excited when I found out you're expecting...instead I was angry and confused...I've made you waited for so long...and so sad, haven't I?"

It was too much.

"Tidus!" He heard his name. But he didn't care.

"Tidus, get out of the way!" He heard Gippal shouting. 

Tidus looked around and saw Yevon running towards him. He didn't know what to do; he didn't have anything to protect himself or Rikku. All he did was grabbed her tightly. Suddenly, Yevon was blasted back off his feet and landed inside the pool. Gippal's aiming with his gun was precise.

"Quick, Yuna! Use your magic!" Paine shouted.

Yuna casted her strongest Thunder spell, and Gippal blasted away with thunder gunshots. The pool buzzed in lightening and the entire stadium lit up, shocking Yevon inside and blasted him outside to the other side of the stands. When the sounds of thunder crackling and thesparks stopped, everything went quiet. Tidus tried not to look at anyone but Rikku. Then, he felt someone's hand rest on his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go." Yuna said quietly. But Tidus exploded.

"Where! There's nothing to do and no where to go! She's gone. I was too late for her. What's the point!" He yelled at her. He realized that she was crying too.

"I'm saying...let's go back too _our _home." She said. 

"How?" Gippal asked, who was walking around, trying his best not to look at Rikku's dead body.

As if his question was answered, the pool started to shoot lightening bolts again. The stadium was being zapped and large chunks began to fall. Then, a large lightening bolt shocked both Tidus and Rikku.

"Rikku! Tidus!"Yuna shouted.

But for some reason, Tidus didn't felt hurt at all. Instead, he felt being pulled, as if his soul was separating again. The shock left them, and Tidus was still alive. But his eyes was focus on Rikku. Her skin had more color, and she was...breathing!

"Rikku?" He managed to gasp. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"No way! She's alive!" Yuna shouted, and Tidus hugged Rikku.

"Ti..dus." She mumbled, her voice weak. "What...happened?"

"You...you were shocked back to live, I guess." He said, smiling. They were both still, staring into each other's eyes, when Rikku suddenly cried in pain.

"Argh! My shoulder!" She screamed. 

Then, Tidus remembered the gunshot wound was still there. The blood was still soaking into her clothes. The random lightening from the pool didn't stop as the light grew, but the pool looked different.

"What's happening!" Gippal shouted through the noise. "It's like some sort of warp hole."

"_Yuna? Gippal? Paine? Rikku?_" They all heard the voice. "_You guys! Quick, jump in!_"

"It's that voice again." Tidus said. Soon, the entire pool transformed into a warp hole with sparks flying.

"It's Shinra!" Gippal shouted, and at the same time, Paine pulled out the Commsphere. Automatically from the energy charge, the Commsphere was turned on. Shinra's helmat came to view.

"You guys! Jump in and you'll come back." He said.

"Everyone hurry!" Paine ordered. 

"Come on, Rikku. I'll carry you." Tidus said, and lift her up.

"No!" Someone shouted from the stands. Tidus looked back and saw Yevon was still standing, but his armor and robes were burned. "You will stay here, my replica!"

"Tidus, hurry!" Gippal encouraged. Yevon was running towards them. It was only a matter of time...

"Gippal," Tidus called. "Here, take Rikku. I'll give you guys some time." Rikku grabbed Tidus tighter.

"No! Don't leave me. I don't want you to leave." She said, desperate. He smiled down at her.

"It's okay. I'll be right behind you." He said, softly through the noise.

Gippal took Rikku into his arms, and Tidus unhooked the necklace and placed it around Rikku's neck. 

"Keep it." He said. "I'm...really glad I got to met you again."

"Why do you sound like you're saying good-bye? I'll see you again, right?" She asked.

Tidus just smiled, and backed away. Gippal remembered that look...

_"Listen, Gippal. If...anything happens, um, to me...once we defeat Sin, and all...I want you to watch Rikku."_

_"What are you talking about? You make it sound like you'll leave...are you?"_

"Tidus, take my gun." Gippal said, and tossed the gun. Tidus caught it easily and nodded his head with appreciation. Gippal turned toward the time link, but Rikku was struggling to escape. Yuna and Paine came to help Gippal, and pulled her into the vortex.

"Wait! You didn't answer me,Tidus!" She shouted back.

But the last thing she saw was Tidus. He smiled as he turned around to face Yevon head on...

* * *

That was rather short, sorry. i mean, this chapter was in third person pov, and when rikku and the gang arrives the present time i want it to be back in rikku's pov. so this cahpter is short that way. but in a way, i hope it was nice.

oh, and that last part that was in itatics...that was suppose to be a flashback from the first story. just to let you know...if you remember

who did you thought the voice was earlier? i was actually wanting it to be auron...but i remember something that was very important to this whole story, so it wasn't auron. and one more thing, this is to the review who asked where is auron. You'll find out in the next chapter. I know i'm evil (mwaahahahahahahahahaha)

please review.


	13. Scattered Memories

Yeah! I posted sooner than before! Anyways, i'm frustarated right now. no, not at this story. I'm obssess in finding sheet music of this piece Requiem For A Tower. you may have heard of it in the lord of the rings: two tower's trailer. it's so awesome! but i only found music on piano, i'm looking for the whole orchestra score..if you don't help me, then i won't finish this story! (that was total blackmail, I WAS KIDDING..but serious, it would be nice. a midi file would help too)

* * *

Chapter 13

"Rikku, wake up." I heard someone said.

I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw everyone. Gippal, Yuna, and Paine were there looking worried, so was Baralai and Shinra. I sat up and saw that we were inside Shinra's lab. It was quiet, and the giant generator laid still. Then, I felt the famliar pulse coming from the necklace.

"What...happened?" I asked.

"Yuna healed your wounds, so you should be okay." Gippal said. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't do it without Gippal's help.

"How did we get back?" I asked, confused.

"We jumped in the warp hole, duh." Paine pointed bluntly.

"You know what I mean." I said, irritated. I stared at Shinra. "How did you find us?"

"You all should see this." He said, seriously.

We followed him toward the pedestal on the other side of the lab. Perched on top, was a rather large blue sphere. Shinra went to the keyboards, clicked a few keys, and the sphere was active. Only Gippal, Yuna, Paine, and I leaned in close to stare. Baralai looked like he already know what's inside. At first, there was nothing but weird blue swirls. But then, it started to gain focus and became clear.

I couldn't believe what I saw next..

"Tidus!" I shouted into the sphere.

"He can't hear you, Rikku." Shinra said, as if he didn't care.

I watched as Tidus helplessly fought against Yevon with Gippal's gun. It was as if we were watching the latest news, but this was happening in Zanarkand. We all watched as Yevon punched Tidus with his thunder magic, but he stood right back up.

"We gotta help him! There may still be time!" I cried.

"No. There's no point." Shinra spoke again in the same tone. I saw in his hands the folder that we found in Seymour's Mansion.

**Project **

**Zanarkand / Scattered Memories**

"You still have that?" I asked, my eyes not leaving the bold red letters.

"Of course I have it! This helps explain what happened to you when you 'traveled' in time." He said, almost annoyed.

"But..we did traveled back in time." I said. "I saw Tidus. Look! He's right there fighting Yevon."

"Rikku..that is just a hologram." He said. "You were inside nothing but a giant, holographic world. It was impressive work by Seymour."

"What?" I said, feeling lost. "Are you saying..it's not real?"

"Mostly." He replied. He opened the folder and pulled out piles of papers. "Seymour thought of the most ingenious machina I've ever seen. He created a virtual world of Zanarkand. He used the pyreflies as a source and reference to build the city. The only problem he had was that the people didn't respond...he written that everywhere in his notes."

He tossed some of the papers on a table, and I gazed down at them. The handwriting was slanted and very sketchy. There were lots of graphs and numbers, but the only letters that seem to appear was the same: '_Unresponsive._'

"I assume he thought that if he could have someone who was both dead and alive, half a soul or an unsent in this case, the world could interact with the real world. Tidus fitted that role perfectly..I assume."

"That doesn't make any sense." Gippal blurted out. I nodded. Shinra sighed.

"It works like this." He said, irritated. He clicked a few keys and a screen showed a diagram of a city inside a sphere. "Here is the dream world, Seymour's project. In order for Seymour to create this life-size sphere, he collects memories and thoughts of the dead from the Farplane."

We watched as tons of green dots representing pyreflies entering the sphere, and the city grew larger.

"But whenever he tried to enter the world, everyone ignored him, as if he wasn't there."

A red figure, representing a human, walked into the world, but the green dots moved around the figure as if he wasn't real in their world.

"The problem was that the pyreflies are memories. Which means they don't know Seymour, because he was never in their memories."

"Rikku, remember that one time he showed it to us during my pilgrimage?" Yuna spoke.

"Yeah," I said. "The people just past right through us."

"Because they're just memories of the people from Zanarkand." Shinra continued. "In Seymour's notes, he claims that memory is just data, and he thought that he could artifically make adjustments to their memories."

"That's horrible." I said. "You can't just..make a memory that never really happened."

"Actually, he found something much more interesting." Shinra said. "He recorded that he found a memory. One that remembers Zanarkand, but is present in Spira."

"Tidus." I said, evidently.

"Nope." He sharply.

"What?!"

"It was you, Rikku. He found your memory."

"How!"

"He never wrote it down, but he did had it in his possession. I'm not sure how. He was about to modify it, but then he found Tidus. His memory of Zanarkand was stronger, so he didn't use yours."

"Heh heh. You're not good even." Gippal joked.

"Shut up." I pouted. "But what about when we were in Zanarkand. People talked to us."

"After Yuna and her group defeated Sin, the Farplane was out of control, remember? Pyreflies keep flowing out, and entering Seymour's sphere. Memories of present day Spira mixed with Zanarkandian made the world more responsive."

"That must explain why we saw your boyfriend in the sphere." Paine pointed out. "It was him..er, that is, half of him."

"Yes, Tidus is one peculiar charatcer, especially his necklace. He must've been strongly attached to Spira. So his memories stayed here...inside that necklace so he wouldn't leave, while his other half entered the Farplane...only to be spilled out and entered Seymour's sphere."

"He...didn't want to leave?" I repeated. I lightly touched the pendant, feeling the warm, faint pulse.

"However, when you were in the hologram world, you were being influenced by the city. You were somewhat becoming a part of Zanarkand, like the legends said. But because it's just a fake world, you slowly forget your real home."

"We were losing our memories." Yuna told him.

"Not really. They were just..scattered, not forgotten." He explained.

"But what happened to Tidus. He remembered me near the end before we left." I said.

"He must've put on the necklace, right?" Shinra asked.

"Yeah, he did. And then he gave it back." I said.

"For that one moment, he was whole again. And when he gave you the necklace, he was split again." Shinra concluded.

"Did you told him to put it on?" Yuna asked Shinra. He tilted his head like a puppy.

"No. I've never talked to him." He confirmed.

Hmmm..

"Well, while you guys were stuck in a virutal world, Baralai and I were working our butts off to get you guys back." Shinra said. "My generator literally transported you to the sphere back in Seymour's Mansion. You were there the entire time."

"I went to check on the mansion, and I managed to gain a mini sphere to use for Shinra's lab." Baralai spoke, pointing at the sphere on the pedestal. "We've been watching you all ever since."

"I've tried everything to get to communicate with you, since you all forgot the Commsphere. But then, there was a strong electrical surge coming from your side. So I used that chance, and I opened a warp hole. And here you are now."

"So what are we going to do about that." Paine pointed back at the sphere. Inside, Tidus and Yevon were still fighting. I watched Tidus jumped out of the way as Yevon blasted more magic.

"There's nothing we can do. There's no point when they are in a fake world." Shinra said. I could hear he was sorry.

We continued to watch Tidus and Yevon duke it out. I was about to leave when suddenly I saw a flash of red inside the sphere.

"Whoa! What was that?" Yuna exclaimed.

"I saw it too." I said, leaning in close to catch it.

Tidus was also surprised. We couldn't hear what he said, but he was smiling. Yevon looked angry, and started to blast away with his magic off to the other side. Shinra was clicking away on the computer to change the point of view in the sphere. But everytime he did, the flash of red quickly dashed to the other side. Then, I saw a glimpse of orange and black. Finally, we saw Tidus raising his hand and caught a very famliar sword.

"Isn't that his old sword?" Yuna said.

No way...

There staying next to Tidus, in the same outfit I remember he last wore, was Jecht. He also wield a sword, but red. Together, we watched Tidus and his father charge towards Yevon, slashing and dicing. Yevon was still powerful and blasted them away with some energy field. Yevon transformed into his most powerful state. His hair and eyes glowing white.

Then, we all saw the flash of red stay next to Jecht...

"It's Sir Auron!" Yuna said, shocked. "How come we never encounter them when we were there?"

"They're dead, right? So their pyreflies must've entered Seymour's sphere just now."

We watched with intensity as the battle raged on. They were all moving too fast, and Shinra couldn't get a good view with them moving everywhere in that stadium. Yevon looked like he was losing, and he probably will. Then, Jecht used his thunder magic and struck Yevon in the chest. The electrical surge made the sphere more fuzzy, and we couldn't see a thing after that.

"Did they beat him?" I whispered.

"I'm sure they did." Yuna said, convincing. I sighed.

"I guess there is nothing to do." I said, feeling sad and turned to look away from them. Everyone was quiet.

This entire time, when I thought I could have Tidus back, it was never real. Just a hologram, a fake world. A place were only the dead can enjoy. Tidus's other half will be stuck there for who knows how long, maybe forever.

Will he soon forget me again? Will I be a single parent? Is there no other way to bring him back to reality? Will he always be just..a dream?

"You know..if you lend me the necklace, I could take this reseach further. I can probably finish Seymour's work." Shinra suggested.

"Really? This time a real time travel experience?" Gippal asked, curious as always in machina.

"I don't think time travel is possible without the proper mechanism and power, like the one Cid found. But I can make a better Dream Zanarkand where you don't have to worry about forgetting your memories."

"A lot of people would want to know what it's like a thousand years ago. Think of the money we could make." Paine said, greedy like.

"I think we should talk this over with the Guados and the people of Spira." Yuna pointed out. "I mean, we are using the souls of the dead."

"I say we go for it. Maybe we could bring people back to life where you can actually talk to them in the hologram." Shinra said, getting carried away.

I stomped my foot.

"No! Don't do it." I cried. "It hurts to remember the ones you love that past away." I turned to face all of them. "But it's even more painfully to see them leave again. I would know. I don't want that to happen again."

"Rikku-"

"I'm gonna be outside." I said, and walked out of the room.

* * *

It was night time. The sky was filled with stars, unlike Zanarkand. It was really dark, and it was also quiet. I felt like I was in a foreign place, and that I didn't belong. I was leaning over the bridge and looking down at the water. I already noticed my Zanarkand blue eyes were gone, and replaced with my nature Al Bhed green eyes.

I hope my child will have Zanarkand eyes.

"Hey," I heard. I didn't have to look as I saw Gippal's head appear in the reflection.

"Hey."

"You alright?"

"Yeah...I was thinking going back to Besaid Island." I said, changing the subject. There was a long pause.

"You know, Shinra was trying to help."

"I know he was. But he's just a kid after all."

"But he knows when he sees someone sad. He knows what it's like to lose someone special. That's why he came to stay here, and then he met Paine." Gippal explained.

"What happened?" I asked, curious.

"He lost his family two months ago when Home was under attack. A lot of children lost there families that day. You should know." He said. I bit my lower lip. "But then again..he shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay." There was a long pause. We just watched the water flow under the bridge. It was quiet and very peaceful.

"You should get some sleep." Gippal suggested. I knew my body was exhausted, but my mind was still running wild.

That night, I slept for the first time without any dreams of Tidus. No more nightmares, but at the same time, it was depressing when I woke up. It was as if my mind is finally realizing to let Tidus go and...move on. But it's still hard to do so...

That day Paine and Shinra traveled with me back to Besaid. Yuna and Baralai went there way to Bevelle. Watching the two future newly-weds made me a little jealous, but I was happy for Yuna. But then I was glad I wasn't that much of a head figure for Spira...until I have to take up the role of leading the Al Bhed Tribe. During the trip back to Besaid, everything seemed to move so slowly. Compare to Zanarkand, Spira is so peaceful, and have no rush. Paine noticed this too. Shinra said we were gone for only a couple of hours. But when we were inside that Dream Zanarkand, time moved so fast. Maybe the life inside of a cyberworld will always seem faster.

Finally, we arrived at Besaid. Lulu and Wakka had no idea what happened, and it's best to keep it that way. But they did noticed the necklace that was still chained around my neck. I nearly forgot I still had it. It was as if the necklace was a part of me, and I couldn't take it off.

That same day, Paine and Shinra had to leave when the sun was going down. I walked with them to the harbor to see them off.

"Thanks for everything." I said to Paine. Shinra was already on deck waiting. Paine was quiet for a long time, staring at me hard.

"Rikku, you've got to snap out of it." She blurted out.

"What?"

"I know you're thinking about him. We all can read that on your face." She said, bluntly. I frown.

"I'm...I'm going to be fine. You just watch." I said with confidence, but I felt my eyes burning. Paine shook her head.

"If there's anything you need..." She said, but didn't finish and walked to the boat.

I realized everyone was looking at me with pity. Shinra didn't said anything to me the entire trip. Lulu and Wakka aren't asking any questions, but they're faces says they're curious. I even saw the look on Yuna when she turn to leave to Bevelle. I curled my hands to fists as I recall all there faces. Do they think I'm going to break down or something?!

I'll show them. I can change, and I can learn to move forward. Sure, I've lost Tidus again. And that makes me feel weaker then ever, but I can stand my ground again. I'm Rikku. And I'm not alone...

I tightly held the necklace...

* * *

**Important!!** I was going to continue. but then i realized i want to add one more chapter. because the end of this chapter really did mean something...to me that is. I was sort of speaking my own thoughts and feelings. I want to spread a sort of message that you can go on even if you lost someone. If you haven't read my Kingdom Hearts fanfic, that one is also an example. You can't just hope that something good will happen, and everything will go back to the way they use to be. Tough times will come, and I know it's painfully to remember the good times, but you can't just sit in the past forever.

The fake Zanarkand is sort of symbolizing that. Rikku looks at Zanarkand as her peaceful ground, since it holds special memories. And you should never forget the past, but you can't live in the past forever, that's the difference.

The next chapter, i guess you can call that the final chapter, but it's short, so it's more like an epilogue. Don't worry, there's a happy ending!! (but the main moral is in this chapter)

this chapter was, i think, tough to understand. you know, the whole concept of what happened. Sorry if it seem like a big middle finger, but the entire time they were in Zanarkand wasn't real, just a hologram. but when tidus was joined with his memories, i guess you can say he was sort of real. So that's a happy thought!

As for the voice Tidus heard, when he was in that weird white field place, i didn't really explained it good, but it was suppose to be his..."other consious" you know, that voice in the back of your head. but if that's not satisfating, you can imagine it's Jecht. that can work too.

but all and all, it was hard to explain all this in one chapter, so if you're confused with anything, send me an email and i'll replay back...and i'm pretty sure i've over looked a grammer error or spelling istake crap. but...that's not what i want you to realy look for...gosh!

please review. also, my personal thanks to my reviewers in the next chapter! Also...i know this is a dead give away, but i need names...for a boy. (crap that was such a give away!!) i can't think of any. so help me out!


	14. A Happy Ending Final Chapter

6 Months Later...

"It's a boy!" Lanka exclaimed. I was sweating, and I was struggling to breath in the hot tent. The blankets were hot, but it was finally over.

"Ti...dus." I moan. But Lulu just dabbed my forehead with water.

"Shhh." Said Lulu. "Just relax. Dr. Musika is washing your baby up. You'll be able to hold him soon."

"Tidus." I mumbled. Lulu continued to wipe my forehead.

"Here he is." Lanka said, carrying a baby boy in a bundle of blankets.

I didn't know what to do as the baby got closer. My arms were trembling, but when I felt the weight of the baby, I was steady. He was so tiny and fragile. His eyes were close, but he was crying. His hands were out in front of him, trying to touch something. I let his tiny hands wrap around my finger, and then his crying went down to a whine.

"Hey." I whispered. I quickly wiped a tear and smiled. Lulu amd Lanka was smiling with me.

"What are you going to name him?" Lulu asked.

That was something I haven't thought much. Maybe I was hoping I wouldn't name him on my own...but I have no choice.

"Well...I was thinking..." I said, but then I was quiet. He slowly opened his eyes, blinked a few times, and stared at me.

I gasped. His eyes were just as I hoped they would be. He had Zanarkand blue eyes, but he also had a Al Bhed spiral. His eyes were like a whirlpool.

"Wow." I said, and more tears started to pour. Lulu leaned closer to look, and she too smiled and shed a tear.

"He's beautiful." She said.

"Yeah...I think I'll call him...

* * *

**_Three Years Later..._**

"Sudran!" Leo called. "Sudran!"

"I'm back here." I called. He wabbled his way to the back of the hut where I was hanging the wash. His father's necklace was still around his neck ever since I gave it to him on his third birthday last week.

"Sudran, can I play with Vi?" He asked.

"Vidina? Sure." I simply said, and he was off running.

Leo and I have been living on Besaid Island for three years. Occasionally we'd go to Luca and watch blitzabll games and shop. But I've haven't traveled any further then that. I can't even remember the road to Djose Temple. Paine and Yuna sometimes come to visit, but they are always busy with there jobs. Gippal comes to visit sometimes, but not as much as Paine or Yuna.

Pops and Brother comes on days when they feel like it. But they're busy with there jobs too. I have a job in the item shop, but I can't help but feel the need for adventure again. But I can't leave my son. And I don't have enough money to buy an apartment in Luca either. For now, I'll work my way up...

I finished hanging our laundry, and I decided to visit somewhere special. I walked into the woods behind the huts, following the faint dirt path. Finally, I've reached the side cliff that looked out to the sea behind the temple. The bent tree was still there, leaning close to the edge.

This place bring happy memories, but it makes me sad to recall them. I could sing that special song, but it reminds me of Tidus too much. I still love him...

"It's hard to imagine he's three years old." Someone spoke. I turned around and saw Lulu.

"He grows so fast." I said. We were quiet, looking out at the open sea.

"Rikku...I know it hurts to wait, but there's someone here I want you to meet." Lulu started. She was always like this. Trying to convince me to see other people. I took a deep breath.

"When I was little, I hated waiting. So I would just try to ignore the past." I said, feeling a sad smile on me. "But I'm different now. I can't forget Tidus no matter how stubborn I used to be."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm not a child anymore. I won't live in the past, but I won't forget Tidus." I said. I was proud of being a single parent. I tell stories to my son about his father. And even Leo doesn't want any other dad then Tidus.

"I understand." Lulu sighed, and walked away.

It was quiet except the cool breezy from the sea...

Tidus? Can you hear me? I told myself three years ago that I would move on, and that I could stand on my own. I told myself that I could be strong and raise my child on my own. And I thought I did.

But it's hard.

I haven't shed a tear in front of Leo for three years. I haven't let anyone see me in tears. I've held it in for so long, I don't think I can take it. I've reached my limit.

Tidus...I miss you!

I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I quickly wiped my tears away, so they wouldn't see.

"Rikku?"

My heart started to beat faster. It was that voice...that voice that pulls my heartstrings. That can't be him!...Is it?

"I...I must be hearing things." I mumbled to myself.

"Rikku." He said louder.

I slowly turned around, and I could've swore my heartbeat stopped. He looked so different. His hair was a little longer, so he tied it back in a small ponytail. His clothes were different too, as if he was more mature for style. He still had his Zanarkand blue eyes, and he looked stronger...older.

"Am I seeing things?" I asked. His smile was warm. His eyes looked tired.

"No. This is real." He said.

I took tiny steps until I was close to touch him. I slowly raised my hand and touched his cheek. He felt so warm. Suddenly, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to a hug. As if my body was waiting for this, I automatically wrapped my arms around him tightly.

I felt whole for a long time. The missing part of my heart was finally complete, and I don't want to lose it again.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come back." Tidus whispered.

"How did you get here?" I asked. He wiped my tear.

"That doesn't matter. Just thank Shinra the next time you see him." He smile. I nodded my head.

Our heads were getting closer and closer, but then we heard another pair of footsteps.

"Sudran?" Leo called. Tidus turned to look. I could see the look of his face was shock when Leo entered the clearing.

"Well, hi there." Tidus said. Leo walked up to his father. Tidus kneeled down to his eye level, and they stared at each other for the longest time. Tidus looked up and down at his son, and so did Leo.

"Daddy?" He said. Tidus bit his lip as if he was holding in a laugh. Then, he smiled.

"Yeah...I'm home." Tidus said.

* * *

All day, Tidus and Leo played together. Rolling around and horse playing like a father and son would normally do. Everyone who remembered Tidus was shocked as I was that he was back and alive. Tidus tried to explain how Shinra had him real, but I didn't care...all that matters is that he's here.

"Hey, you're getting tired." Tidus said as Leo yawned loudly.

"No, I'm not." He grumbled, rubbing his eye.

"Come on. Time for bed." I said. I picked him up and carried him to our tent.

Thanks to Wakka and his former blitzball men, they build my tent into a three room hut. One room for Leo, a room for me, and a room to cook. I laid Leo down and he was already fast asleep. Tidus did the honors of covering him with the blankets. We turned the lights off and left to my room.

We didn't have to say anything. It was night time. The village was going to sleep. And that night, Tidus never left.

He was there when new sons and daughters were added to the family. He was there to tell us he found a bigger place for us in Luca. I was there for him when he joined a blitzball team. And as time moved on, our four children grew up and we grew old.

I was happy. Everyone was happy. Spira was still at peace, despite the Farplane problem. Yuna claimed they found more land past the vast sea. She says they've contacted to people from the other land, saying it's called Ivalice. They're helping out with our Farplane problem also. But all and all, I was next to the one I loved for the rest of my life.

**_The End_**

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed as much as I tried to get my message across to you all. Technically, I should've ended the story last chapter, but then I'm a die-hard tikku fan and I would want a more satisfying ending. So, I made this chapter. But, please don't look over the main point on why I made this story. It's very dear to me.

Anyways, here are my personal thanks to the reviewers (They're in no particular order):

Igloo Pop: I'm glad you liked it. And i'm very happy you understand my moral. A lot of people seemed shocked in the end of chapter 2. haha, you didn't move? that must've been something. I hope you do read my kingdom hearts fanfic. it's almost the same moral too.

CloudTidus: Thanks for reading. you were the first to ask about the necklace in the begining. it makes me glad that someone who reads a story notices key things like that. thank you!

Alice001: You've been there since the first story, i appreciate it. thanks for sticking with me and supporting! Also, twlight series! Yeah!

Dagger1211: I glad you like my story. I like reading stories with twists and turns too. It really makes you want to know what happens.

Tobi the good boy: I enjoyed reading your reviews. They were so much in depth and you ask good questions. i love reviewers who do, and i'm pretty sure other writers likes in depth reviews like yours. Thanks!

Haruno-chan: thank you for your support. I'm glad you like my story.

HyperAl-BhedGirl: I know i'm evil. it's because I love to build suspense. i'm glad you enjoyed reading.

Sarcastic Strawberry: You've been there along with alice001 since the begining. and now, it's come to an end. thanks for your support too.

Rikku The Legendary Guardian: thank you for reading!

amy: thanks for reading!

Tothas: thanks for being patient with my updates, it helped me release some stress a little.

King of Vaypouria: there are times when everyone makes mistakes, including grammer. i appreciate you pointing them out to me, you were trying to help my story understand better. i'm sure i still left mistakes, but as long as people understand the story, that's what's important. thank you!

Sakura Lisel: Thank you for reading!

Zulshin: Thank you for reading!

citydweller: i'm glad you love my story. and i did kept my word. and i'm almost sad that the story is over.

Phenominal22: i am proud that i came through a story, especially tikku stories. it's sad that tikku authors lose their inspiration, possibly because we are dominated by aurikkus and tunas. thank you for reading!

**_Farewell Tikku Fans_**

**_(smirk)_**

**_I'll be seeing you real soon!!_**


End file.
